The Devil Prison
by Eveus De Nymph
Summary: Perjalanan Sasuke menuju kakaknya Itachi, membuatnya harus memasuki penjara paling ditakuti diseluruh dunia. Dalam misi balas dendam kepada kakaknya, ia bertemu dengan Naruto, pemuda dengan segala tingkahnya yang konyol. Akankah Sasuke menemukan kakaknya? Lalu, apa yang terjadi selama perjalanan menuju kakak Sasuke? SASUNARU. SN. BoysLove. Semi-Canon.RnRPlease.
1. Chapter 1 : The Devil Prison

Konoha. Desa dengan segala aturan dan hukum yang tegas dibawah naungan negara Api. Dipimpin oleh _Ninja_ paling kuat di desanya, yang dikenal dengan _Hokage_ ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Desa Konoha terkenal akan Pulau _Akuma_ yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi penjahat-penjahat diseluruh dunia, dimana penjara paling menakutkan berada. Penjara tersebut terkenal dengan nama...

Penjara Iblis.

Tittle : The Devil Prison

Desclaimer : semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei seorang.

Setting : Semi-Canon

Rating/Genre: T — Action/Romance

Relationship : SasuNaru

Status: Chaptered

Warning : OOC, Typo , gak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak kekurangan lagi.

A/N : Fanfic ini bertemakan _Boys Love_ , saya ingatkan sekali lagi, bahwa Fanfic ini bertemakan _Boys Love_. Fanfic ini juga tidak dibuat untuk ajang _war_ atau saling menjelek-jelekkan, tapi dibuat untuk hiburan bagi para pembaca. Semoga tujuan saya tercapai. Aamiin. Terima Kasih^^

Enjoy~

Hening. Semua orang menunggu keputusan sang hakim, ruang pengadilan yang tadinya berisik akan hujatan dan pujian sekaligus kini senyap, seorang pemuda yang juga menjadi objek utama duduk dengan santai di tengah ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya terlalu tenang untuk seorang tersangka yang akan dihukum, membuat sang hakim yang berada di di depan memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut dengan serius.

"Dengan ini kami nyatakan. Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai tersangka kasus pembantaian keluarga pejabat Danzo, dengan hukuman seumur hidup di penjara iblis, Pulau _Akuma_."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seusainya ketukan palu tersebut, suasana kembali ribut. Ada yang tersenyum puas, ada juga yang meringis ngeri.

"Bisakah dipertimbangkan?! Uchiha- _san_ telah membasmi seorang koruptor!" Ucap seorang wanita bersurai pink dengan lantang. Semua orang mulai menatap wanita cantik tersebut, lalu berbisik-bisik menyetujui ucapan sang wanita yang terdengar berani.

"Hei, wanita bodoh! Danzo- _sama_ telah berkali-kali menyelamatkan Konoha! Dan pria brengsek ini telah membunuh salah satu pahlawan kita!" Kini seorang pria bertubuh besar yang berada di seberang wanita menyahut.

"Ya! Ya! Benar! Pulau _Akuma_ pantas untuknya!" Sorak rakyat lainnya.

BRAK!

Hakim yang berada dibawah menggebrak mejanya sendiri. Membuat pihak pejabat yang berada diatas dan rakyat tertegun-kaget.

"Keputusan sudah di putuskan, Pasukan _Anbu_! Cepat geret Uchiha Sasuke pergi dari ruangan ini!"

Tiba-tiba pasukan elit negara; _Anbu, y_ ang diperintahkan dengan jumlah sepuluh orang keluar dari sisi ruangan, pasukan dengan topeng rubah putih tersebut mulai mengelilingi tersangka yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Salah satu anggota _Anbu_ memasangkan rantai pada lengan Sasuke lalu menariknya paksa.

Sejenak Sasuke berhenti. Menatap keatas, tempat dimana _Hokage_ berada. Lalu ia menyeringai, menatap langsung manik mata sang _Hokage_ yang tengah menatapnya datar. Detik berikutnya Sasuke kembali ditarik, membuatnya hampir jatuh ke depan.

Seorang wanita bersurai pink tadi mulai menangis, menatap benci hakim yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya. "Hakim itu, pernah menjadi bawahan Danzo." Desisnya geram.

"Sabar, Haruno- _san_."

"Tak bisa, Yamanaka- _san_. Hiks, kau tahu benar Pulau _Akuma_ itu tempat dimana penjara iblis berada. Sasuke akan tersiksa disana. Bahkan mati pun pilihan yang lebih baik dari pada harus mendekam disana."

Wanita yang dipanggil Yamanaka itu mengelus pundak Haruno, wanita yang baru ia kenal dua hari yang lalu. Ya, keduanya sama-sama menyukai Sasuke dan mereka selalu mengikuti perkembangan kasus Sasuke hingga saat ini. Sehingga keduanya bisa saling kenal.

Yamanaka Ino, wanita dengan surai pirang pucat itu menatap sedih kepergian Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke tak mengenalnya. Jujur dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar mencintai pria tersebut walau ia sudah menjadi pembunuh sekalipun.

Pulau _Akuma_. Konon katanya pulau tersebut ditemukan oleh tiga _Sannin_ legendaris dari Konoha, lalu mereka membuat sebuah tempat yang sekarang dijadikan tempat penyiksaan untuk para penjahat tingkat tinggi yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

"Haruno Sakura- _san_ , lebih baik kita berdoa untuk Sasuke."

Wanita yang akrab dipanggil Sakura itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang pengadilan.

-SN-

Sasuke lagi-lagi didorong, ia berjalan kaki tanpa alas dari ruang pengadilan sampai pelabuhan Konoha. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai ke pelabuhan ini, mengingat mereka yang berjalan kaki.

"Cepat naik!"

Salah satu _Anbu_ mendorong Sasuke untuk naik perahu kayu kecil yang telah disediakan. Sasuke beserta empat _Anbu_. Menaikinya, enam _Anbu_ yang menjadi sisa memperhatikan. Mereka terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke, siap-siap jika Sasuke melakukan hal yang mencurigakan.

"Kalian tenang saja, walau dia sudah membantai keluarga seorang pejabat. Orang ini bukan _Ninja_." Ucap salah satu _Anbu_.

Keempat _Anbu_ itu mengangguk, lalu mulai menjalankan perahu, menuju pulau yang menjadi momok bagi semua orang. Kecuali, Uchiha Sasuke.

-SN-

Jger!

Pemuda tampan tersangka pembantaian itu terbangun, mendapati basah di seluruh kujur tubuhnya. Hujan deras membuatnya sulit untuk melihat. "Bangun kau!"

Sasuke berdiri, menatap gerbang penjara iblis yang banyak di takuti itu. Para _Anbu_ yang berada di depan Sasuke saling tukar pandang, heran melihat Sasuke yang kini mulai terkekeh.

"Khe.. khe..khe.."

"Dia sudah gila."

Kelima orang tersebut disambut oleh penjaga gerbang, wajah penjaga gerbang yang terlalu seram untuk seorang manusia sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi para _Anbu_.

"Tinggalkan dia disini." Sang penjaga gerbang berujar. Keempat _Anbu_ tersebut mengangguk, lalu mundur.

Setelah kepergian empat _Anbu_ , penjaga gerbang dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dari Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah borgol. Melepas paksa rantai yang ada di tangan Sasuke, Penjaga gerbang tersebut mulai memasangkan borgol hitam yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Ckrak!

"ARGH!"

Sasuke berteriak, beriringan dengan suara petir yang mennggelegar, Sasuke merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada pergelangan tangannya. Perasaan panas menghampiri tubuhnya, membuat warna kulit pucatnya kini memerah. Wajah Sasuke terus mendongak, tak tahan dengan rasa sakit sekaligus panas secara bersamaan, tubuhnya bergetar hingga akhirnya-

Bruk!

-ia pingsan.

-SN-

Hiruzen Sarutobi berdiri di depan kaca, melihat desanya yang tengah diguyuri hujan deras. Cerutu yang berada di mulutnya, dihisap kuat. Menghembuskan nafas, lalu membuat asap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya, ia mulai memikirkan pemuda yang sudah menjadi mantan bawahannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tahu dengan pasti, motif pembantaiannya pada keluarga Danzo. Uchiha Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi.

12 tahun yang lalu, Uchiha Itachi terlibat kasus pembantaian terhadap keluarganya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Itachi menjadi buronan, hingga dua tahun kemudian ia dikabarkan telah tertangkap dan di cebloskan kedalam penjara Iblis.

Sarutobi kembali menghisap cerutunya yang mulai habis. Ia berjalan, mengambil berkas kasus milik Sasuke. Disana dinyatakan Sasuke melakukan pembantaian karena kesal uang yang dimakan oleh Danzo adalah uang rakyat Konoha. Namun semua itu tidaklah benar.

Uchiha Sasuke. Berniat untuk balas dendam kepada Itachi dan membunuh keluarga Danzo atas dalih agar dapat di cebloskan ke penjara yang sama dengan kakaknya. Hanya saran itulah yang dapat ia beri. Saran yang menguntungkan negara dan Sasuke bersama tujuannya itu.

Mungkin jika ia tak memberi saran, Danzo akan terus membuat kerusakan pada Konoha. Ya, Saran yang diberikan seorang _Hokage_ Ketiga. Dirinya sendiri.

-SN-

Wajah tampan pemuda tersebut mengkerut, sesekali meringis kesakitan. Ia merasakkan sakit pada perutnya, matanya kini terbuka sempurna. Melihat seorang pria bersurai coklat tengah menginjak perutnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

"Singkirkan kaki kotormu" Sasuke berujar dingin. Pria tersebut menyingkirkan kakinya yang tak beralas.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu mencoba duduk, menatap pergelangan tangannya yang bergaris-garis merah.

"Itu segel, tanda sebagai tahanan." Ucap pria tersebut.

Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Dimana Itachi?"

"Siapa itu? Hey, Shikamaru. Kau tahu Itachi?"

Pria yang di panggil Shikamaru tersebut memandang kesal pria bersurai coklat. " _Mendokusai_ ~ jangan tanya aku."

"Disini tidak ada yang namanya Itachi. Ah, perkenalkan aku.."

"Aku tak bertanya." Potong Sasuke. Pria bersurai coklat menggeram kesal. Lalu, ia menarik kerah baju tahanan Sasuke yang berwajah datar.

"Dengar, aku bos disini! Namaku Inuzuka Kiba! Aku pelaku pembunuhan 1202 anjing di Konoha. Kau, tak berhak berkata seperti itu!"

Sasuke menepis tangan pria yang menyebutkan namanya Kiba. Ia kesini bukan untuk bermain-main, ia harus mencari dimana kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau harus bersikap baik, pengecut!" Lagi-lagi Kiba menarik kerah Sasuke, lalu menariknya ke tengah ruangan. Sasuke tersadar, bahwa disana bukan hanya ada dia, Kiba dan orang yang bernama Shikamaru itu. Ternyata ada orang lain lagi.

Kiba menunjuk seorang pria yang tengah bergelantungan menggunakkan kaki yang ia tumpu di sebuah besi. "Orang itu, Namanya Rock Lee. Kau tahu? Dia terlibat kasus pengeroyokkan dan telah membunuh 357 orang tanpa menggunakkan senjata!"

"Oi, pengecut!" Sapa pria bernama Rock Lee.

Pandangan Kiba teralih pada seorang pemuda yang tampak masih seperti anak kecil. "Dia, Gaara. Berasal dari negara tetangga, catatan kesalahannya aku tak tahu. Namun yang pasti-" Kiba mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, lalu berbisik. "Sipir disini bilang, kalau dia psikopat."

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Kiba, tak lupa melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kiba yang ada di kerah bajunya.

"Dan dia, si pemalas Nara Shikamaru! Kau tahu pencuri terkenal yang berinisial NS?! Dialah orangnya! Lihat, dia telah mendekam di penjara. Hahaha!" Shikamaru menatap kesal Kiba yang tengah tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke menutup telinga.

"Gah! Lihat saja, akan kucuri celana dalammu!" Ancam Shikamaru.

Kiba melotot. "Oke, kita lanjut. Dan yang itu Aburame Shino. Entahlah dia selalu memakai kacamata hitam. Aku malas sekali dengannya. Aku juga tak kenal dia, jadi lewatkan."

"Tak baik kau bersikap seperti itu..."

"Argh! Aku bos disini!" Kiba berteriak kesal pada Shino. Shino mengendikkan bahu. Ya, begitulah Kiba. Selalu mengklaim, bahwa dirinyalah bos hanya karena ia masuk kedalam jeruji ini duluan.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada seorang pria yang tengah tertidur pulas, wajahnya tampak damai dengan surai blonde yang menutupi sebagian matanya, dan jangan lupakan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya.

Kiba menggeram, kesal karena salah satu anggota-sebelah pihak-nya tertidur. "Naruto! Kau pikir, kau ini siapa?! Cepat bangun!" Kiba menendang tubuh pria yang dipanggilnya Naruto.

Sasuke masih diam di tempat, dia tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main lagi. Lalu ia berbalik, menuju jeruji. Mencari-cari sipir yang menjaga tempat ini. Ia harus pindah tempat.

Merasa sepi Sasuke menoleh, menatap Kiba yang masih menarik-narik tubuh orang yang dipanggilnya Naruto tersebut.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.. em-"

Sasuke kembali menoleh, lalu terduduk, kaget karena tiba-tiba seorang sipir muncul di belakangnya.

"Yo!" Semua perhatian teralih pada sipir tersebut. Kiba mendorong Naruto lalu mendekati Sasuke, ia berkacak pinggang pada sipir tersebut.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Kiba ketus.

Shikamaru mengibas-ngibas baju tahanannya. Merasa gerah, sedangkan Naruto sibuk menguap.

"Isinya sudah tujuh." Gumam sipir tersebut. "Hm, perkenalkan saya Iruka."

"Lalu?" Kiba menyahut.

Sipir tersebut masuk, tanpa membuka jeruji. Tubuhnya yang menembus besi membuat mereka terperangah.

"Jangan terkejut begitu, saya ini _Ninja_. Kalian bertujuh kemari."

Dengan malas, tujuh orang pria tersebut mendekati sipir Iruka. "Kalian semua, adalah penghuni baru penjara iblis."

"Apa? Penghuni baru?" Gumam Shikamaru, lalu ia menatap Kiba yang kaget. "Jadi kau bohong?! Kau bilang kau sudah lima tahun disini?! Sial, kau penipu!" Shikamaru menjitak kepala Kiba. Ya, satu lagi kejahatan Kiba. Yaitu, seorang penipu handal.

Kiba mengelus kepalanya. "S-sial."

"Bisa kulanjutkan?" Ucap Iruka, setelah semuanya tenang, ia kembali berujar. "Jadi ada tujuh tingkatan penjara. Tempat yang kalian pijak ini adalah tingkat pertama."

"Apa? Aku tak mengerti." Pria dengan rambut blonde itu menggaruk kepalanya gatal. Sungguh tipe yang tak dapat dijadikan peran utama.

Sasuke mendecih. " _Dobe_."

Pria blonde bernama Naruto tersindir ia melotot kesal. "Kau! _Te_ -"

"Dengarkan dulu!" Teriak Iruka yang mulai marah.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baik, aku lanjut. Pulau _Akuma_ ini sebenarnya berbentuk seperti bukit. Dan bukit ini di beri tujuh tingkatan yang dijadikan sebuah penjara."

Mereka mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Kecuali Naruto yang menggaruk kepalanya, sungguh kepalanya pusing. Baru bangun tidur sudah disuguhkan hal-hal yang memusingkan.

"Jika kalian ingin tetap hidup, pergilah menuju tingkat ketujuh pada bukit ini, bukit yang paling atas. Disana terdapat penjara dimana penjahat-penjahat kuat dan paling berbahaya berada, dan saya jamin kehidupan disana lebih baik dari penjara tingat pertama."

Kiba dan Naruto meringis. Membayangkan akan bertemu dengan penjahat-penjahat tersebut membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. "Kalau kami berada di tingkat ini kami akan mati?" Tanya Kiba.

Sipir yang memiliki luka goresan yang melintas dari pipinya melewati hidung tersebut mengangguk. "Benar, bukan hanya itu saja. Kalian tak akan di beri makan dan setiap hari akan disiksa."

"Bukankah itu wajar? Ini kan penjara, jadi wajar saja kami dapat hukuman seperti itu." Naruto berucap.

Iruka tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau benar-benar ingin disiksa? Kau yakin, menginginkan dirimu menjadi makanan hewan?"

Gulk~

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "T-tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya untuk ke tingkat tujuh penjara konyol ini." Kali ini Gaara bertanya. Kiba yang berada disampingnya, sedikit bergeser. Jujur saja, pertama kali melihat Gaara ia sedikit takut.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Kalian harus saling bertarung, yang berdiri paling lama, dialah yang dapat pergi menuju tingkat dua."

"A-apa? Apa maksudnya?! Berdiri? Berdiri apa?!" Tanya Naruto. Perlahan Iruka mundur, menembus jeruji besi. Naruto mendekat, memegang erat jeruji tersebut. "Kau gila?! Maksudmu kami harus saling bertarung?! Di jeruji ini?! Aku... melawan para pembunuh ini?!" Naruto berteriak heboh. Iruka bersidekap.

"Tenanglah Uzumaki Naruto. Kau juga kuat, bukankah kau yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua mu sendiri?"

Deg!

Naruto terdiam, begitupun juga Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke mengeras, ternyata orang ini sama brengseknya seperti Itachi. Pikirnya.

"Dan kau, Uchiha si pembantai keluarga besar Danzo, kalau kau ingin bertemu Itachi, keluarlah dari tingkat pertama. Dia berada di tingkat tujuh saat ini."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Terjawab sudah, tak pedulia Iruja tau dari mana tentangnya, ia akan melakukan apapun demi keluar dari jeruji sialan ini.

Mereka saling tatap, walaupun harus membunuh, akan mereka lakukan.

-SN-

"Kakashi _Senpai_."

Pria dengan baju hijau khas _Ninja_ Konoha tersebut menoleh, melihat bawahannya yang tengah menundukkan kepala. "Ada apa, Yamato?"

"Sasuke, telah tiba di pulau ini."

"Dia, berhasil?"

"Menurut laporan yang diberikan sekretaris _Hokage_ , Sasuke berhasil membantai seluruh keluarga pejabat Danzo. Dan sekarang dia masih berada di tingkat pertama. Satu jeruji dengan Gaara dan-" Yamato diam sejenak. "-Naruto."

Kakashi menyentuh dagunya yang berlapiskan masker, "Aku khawatir, jeruji kita akan rusak bila mereka bertarung."

Yamato mendongak. "A-apa? _Senpai_ lebih menghawatirkan jeruji?"

Dibalik maskernya Kakashi tersenyum. "Tentu saja, untuk apa mengkhawatirkan seorang penjahat? Bagaimanapun mereka adalah musuh yang akan menjadi alat kita."

Yamato menunduk. "A-ah, kau benar _senpai_."

"Bagaimana? Apa tim Akatsuki sudah siap kau siksa?"

"Sudah."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kembalilah."

Yamato mundur, meninggalkan Kakashi. Kakashi memutar kursinya menghadap kaca besar dibelakangnya. Tempat dimana ia dapat mengawasi gerak-gerik tahanan.

Hatake Kakashi. Salah satu ninja terkuat yang menjabat sebagai kepala sipir penjara iblis, ia menatap beberapa tahanan yang berbaris, siap untuk disiksa. Lalu matanya menangkap seorang pria dewasa yang berwajah datar. Pria itu tampak menikmati apa yang akan menimpa dirinya. Ya, ia akui untuk orang-orang yang berhasil mencapai tingkat ke tujuh penjara iblis hukuman seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Membicarakan tingkat ke tujuh penjara iblis, memiliki rahasia tersendiri bagi pemerintah negara api. Tujuan penjara ini dibuat adalah, menjadikan para tahanan mereka menjadi bala tentara cadangan apabila negara mereka diserang. Dan orang-orang yang berhasil mencapai tingkat ke tujuh adalah tentara cadangan yang siap diterjunkan ke medan perang. Namun, sudah 13 tahun berlalu. Hanya 72 dari 6996 orang saja yang dapat mencapai tingkat ke tujuh penjara ini.

Tentu saja ke-72 orang tersebut sangatlah kuat, walau hanya sebagian mereka saja yang dapat menggunakan _Ninjutsu_. Namun Kakashi pastikan, tahanan yang merangkap menjadi tentara cadangan tersebut mampu mengalahkan beribu-ribu tentara dari negara manapun. Maka dari itulah. Tujuh tingkatan penjara ini dibuat, agar dapat melahirkan pertahanan yang kuat bagi negara Api.

Dan mungkin itu lah alasan Hokage membantu Sasuke untuk masuk ke sini. Agar jumlah 72 orang itu bertambah.

-SN-

Buagh!

Trang!

Naruto terhempas, membuat jeruji di belakang punggungnya bergetar. Baru saja Kiba menendangnya dengan kuat. "Tch! Kau lemah sekali, Naruto!"

Mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, Naruto mulai berdiri. "Berisik! Cepat maju lagi!"

Menggeretakkan giginya Kiba maju, mulai menyerang Naruto yang sudah babak belur. Disampingnya ada Sasuke dan Gaara, yang tengah saling cekik.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, bibirnya yang biasa pucat kini membiru. " _Sial, kuat sekali orang ini._ " Batin Sasuke.

Gaara kembali memperkuat cekikannya, membuat Sasuke meringis. Gaara yang fokus pada tangannya membuat ia sedikit lengah. Melepas cekikannya pada leher Gaara, lalu menendang Gaara.

Berhasil. Gaara terjatuh, namun Sasuke yang lengah menjadi sasaran empuk Lee, dengan cepat kakinya yang jenjang menendang kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tersungkur ke arah Naruto.

Brak!

"Sial! Tubuhmu berat bodoh!" Naruto berteriak, kesal karena Sasuke tak beranjak juga dari tubuhnya.

" _Kusso_!" Sasuke berdiri, lalu menendang tubuh Naruto, yang di tendang merasa tak terima. Dengan kesal ia menarik rambut emo Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke tertarik kebelakang, "Lepaskan! Sial!"

"Hey, Naruto! Lawanmu itu aku!" Kiba berteriak.

"Kau, lawan aku sekarang!" Kini Gaara berujar datar, kembali menarik Sasuke.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukkan mereka, Shikamaru dan Shino tampak lebih tenang. "Shino, kau tahu sendiri bukan? Aku ini bukan tipe petarung. Tadi perintahnya, siapa yang berdiri paling lama. Dialah yang dapat menuju ke tingkat dua. Jadi, lebih baik kita tenang dan melihat hasilnya." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi mundur-mundur mulai bernegoisasi.

Shino diam, membenarkan letak kaca matanya lalu berujar dingin. "Aku tetap akan membunuhmu."

Gulk~

Bulir keringat jatuh perlahan dari dahi Shikamaru. Sial, ia tak bisa bertarung!

Duagh! Duagh!

Pukulan telak di terima Naruto, wajah manisnya kini sempurna babak belur. Naruto yang kesal menahan tangan Sasuke, entah kekuatan dari mana ia langsung membalas pukulan Sasuke tersebut.

Duagh!

Sekali pukul, Sasuke jatuh. Menghantam tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Kiba menerjang Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang merasa akan kembali terpelanting bergeser. Naruto berhasil membuat Kiba menggeram kesal karena terjangannya harus meleset.

Ruangan yang begitu sempit membuat mereka saling bertubrukkan. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menabrak mereka, namun kali ini Naruto menabrak seseorang yang dari tadi ia hindar, Gaara.

Duagh! BRAK!

Naruto ikut-ikutan menghantam dinding. Iruka mengawasi dari luar, lalu menganalisa bahwa Gaara-lah yang terkuat diantara mereka semua. Lalu kedua Lee, ketiga Sasuke, keempat Kiba, dan yang pasti terakhir Naruto. Sedangkan Shino dan Shikamaru, entah apa yang tengah mereka lakukan namun Iruka tak terlalu tertarik.

Dug! Dug! Dug!

"A-ampun! Ampun! Sakit! Astaga!" Shikamaru mengerang, karena Shino dari tadi menghantamkan kepalanya yang berisi otak cerdas ke dinding.

"S-sial! Hentikan Shino! Otakku ini lebih berharga dari pada nyawa _Hokage_!"

"Tidak akan."

Bruk!

Shino jatuh tiba-tiba, Shikamaru memegang kepalanya yang benjol, ia bersyukur kepada siapapun yang telah menabrak Shino.

Naruto bangkit, lagi-lagi ia menabrak orang. "Kau." Shino mendesis, kini ia mengejar Naruto, mereka mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, membuat Iruka bertanya-tanya. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling ia takuti di ruangan ini? Naruto akan menjawab dengan lantang Shino-lah yang paling ia takuti lalu Gaara.

Sejam berlalu, Iruka menguap. Bosan setengah mati, ternyata tim jeruji Naruto sama imbang, belum ada yang tumbang. Ia akui selama ia mengawasi setiap tahanan baru, ia selalu bosan karena cepatnya pertarungan berakhir. Tapi kalau sampai satu jam belum juga ada yang menyerah atau mati, ia bisa bosan juga.

"Hentikan!"

Iruka beranjak dari sandarannya, gerakkan ketujuh tahanan baru itu tertahan. Shikamaru yang tengah memejamkan matanya karena lagi-lagi Shino menabrakkan kepalanya, lalu Gaara yang tengah mencekik Naruto, Sasuke yang menjambak rambut Jabrik Naruto dan Kiba yang hendak menendang Gaara dari berlakang, lalu Lee yang akan memberi bogem mentah pada Naruto.

Melihat keterdiaman mereka, Iruka yakin Naruto lah yang menjadi sasaran empuk mereka.

"Kalian boleh keluar."

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba jeruji terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cari gerbang penjara tingkat dua." Ucap Iruka.

Mata Naruto berbinar, ia meloncat. Membuat jambakkan pada rambutnya dan cekikkan pada lehernya terlepas. "Yatta! Berhasil! Berhasil!"

Semuanya membuang nafas-lega. "Jangan senang dulu, masih ingat penjaga gerbang yang memberi borgol pada kalian?"

Gulk~

"Benar, kalian akan menghadapinya. Kalau begitu Jaa~ nee~"

Iruka berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "Ah! Aku baru ingat!" Iruka berbalik, kembali menghampiri tujuh tahanan yang sudah kelelahan itu. "Kalian sekarang satu tim, dan nama tim kalian adalah-"

Semuanya menunggu, Naruto menebak bahwa nama timnya akan sangat keren karena mereka bertujuh berhasil semua.

Iruka tersenyum. "Tim Mawar."

"A-apa?!"

TBC

Hi Minna!

Saya hadir kembali dengan fic bertemakan Semi-Canon. Selagi menunggu Feeling Weird yang masih ada di otak saya, saya ingin sekali mem-postkan cerita saya yang satu ini. Semoga kalian suka.

Untuk sekedar info, tingkat kekuatan mereka itu sama kayak mereka waktu ujian Chunnin di Noruto Vol 12-13 ya ^^ Disana Gaara dan Lee yang paling kuat, setelah itu kekuatan Sasuke sama Naruto baru muncul. Lalu, sikap Shikamaru yang selalu ngehindar dari pertarungan juga saya ambil pada saat ujian Chunnin ^^ semoga mirip dan gak Out of Character. Untuk umur, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Gaara masih 16 tahun, sedangkan Lee 17 tahun (yang ini saya sesuaikan dengan manga juga)

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^ silahkan di review, Fav ataupun Follow ya. Saya sangat ingin tahu opini kalian tentang TDP ini. Jika banyak yang menyukainya tentu akan saya lanjut. ^^

Salam,

Eveus De Nymph


	2. Chapter 2 : The Real Power

"Apa?! Mawar?!" Semuanya berteriak heboh, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Shino. Bagaimanapun juga, nama tersebut terlalu manis untuk mereka yang notabene-nya seorang pria.

"Tidak-tidak! Maksudku, apa tidak ada nama lain? Tim Ganger, Tim Hensem!" Naruto memberi Saran dengan nama yang tak kalah aneh.

Iruka mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak bisa, nama tim kalian mutlak Mawar. Lagi pula nama itu akan menjadi kode masuk ke gerbang penjara tingkat dua. Mengerti? Kalau begitu aku pergi!"

Pof!

Kali ini Iruka tak berbalik ataupun berlari, melainkan menghilang dengan cara Ninja.

"Sial! Aku tak akan mengakui nama tim itu!" Kiba berujar, Naruto mengangguk cepat seraya mengepalkan tangannya seperti Kiba. Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi kompak.

Sedangkan sisa dari Kiba dan Naruto, mendengus kesal merasa konyol dengan penjara yang selalu menjadi momok menakutkan itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari jalan keluar." Ujar Shikamaru.

Semuanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan menelusuri koridor penjara. Mata mereka sibuk melihat isi jeruji yang ada di kedua sisi mereka. Para penjahat tersebut berteriak-teriak ketika melihat mereka yang berjalan dengan santai.

"Katakan pada kami?! Bagaimana kalian bisa keluar!"

"Tolong kami! Kami tak tahan!"

"Argh! Dasar brengsek! Pasti kalian berhasil membunuh seseorang kan?! Lalu kenapa kalian bisa keluar? Disini di tempatku juga sudah ada yang tewas! Tapi aku tak diperbolehkan keluar!"

Mengernyit heran Shikamaru mulai memikirkan ucapan orang tersebut. Benar, ada yang tewas di dalam penjaranya. Lalu mata kuacinya mengekor hingga kebawah tubuh orang yang berteriak tadi, detik berikutnya ia meringis.

"Wajar saja, kakinya buntung. Bukankah peraturannya siapa yang berdiri lebih lama dialah yang berhasil?" Gumam Shikamaru.

Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya, menatap ngeri seorang pria tua yang berteriak tepat di sampingnya, semua yang ada di dalam jeruji tersebut sudah cacat. Sasuke yang merasa lengannya di cengkram Naruto menarik dengan kasar. Cengkraman pada lengan Sasuke terlepas. Naruto mendengus, namun ia masih merapatkan tubuhnya, tak peduli jika Sasuke berkali-kali mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

Lee menatap tahanan yang berada di sisi kirinya, tinggal seseorang saja yang berada di dalam jeruji tersebut, namun bau menyengat yang menguar dari dalam jeruji membuatnya membelalak-kaget.

"Sial, dia kanibal." Gumam Lee setelah melihat bangkai manusia yang telah tak terbentuk.

Mereka terus menelusuri koridor penjara, bagai tak ada ujungnya. Kiba mengeluh sepanjang jalan, kakinya yang tak beralas mulai memerah. "Tidak bisakkah kita berisitirahat? Koridor ini tak ada ujungnya!"

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau ini cerewet sekali." Naruto menatap jengkel Kiba yang berada di depan dan selalu bergaya layaknya bos. Lama-lama Naruto kesal juga.

"Kau menantangku!" Kiba berhenti, ikut membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Sudah, sekarang ini kita tim. Kompaklah sedikit!" Shikamaru yang merasa jengah menengahi.

Sasuke bersidekap, dari awal ia sudah menolak berada satu jeruji dengan sekolompok orang aneh ini. Seandainya ada kesempatan untuk meninggalkan kelompok konyol ini, ia tak akan segan untuk pergi.

25 menit kemudian.

Ketujuh pria tersebut berhenti, masing-masing mengatur nafas. Wajah mereka tampak kelelahan, Kiba dan Naruto duduk di tengah Koridor penjara. Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shino sibuk mengatur nafas. Shikamaru bersandar pada Lee yang masih terlihat sehat.

"Kalian ini lemah sekali! Padahal masih muda!" Lee berkomentar.

"Apa kau tak capek?! Lihat! Sedari tadi kita tak sampai-sampai!" Kiba yang kesal berteriak lagi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Ini tak akan ada habisnya."

"Benar, tak akan ada habisnya." Shikamaru membenarkan, lalu ia melirik kesana kemari. Isi jeruji di koridor ini tampak lebih tenang, sangat berbeda dari jeruji sebelumnya. Shikamaru berdiri. Lalu melirik ke dalam jeruji yang ada di depannya.

Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru membulatkan matanya. Ia mundur dengan cepat menuju ke tengah Koridor. "Semuanya ketengah! Jangan dekati jeruji!"

Semuanya terperanjat kaget, lalu mundur ketengah, membentuk sebuah barisan. Tiba-tiba suara mengerikan menggelegar sepanjang koridor.

GROOOH!

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Naruto menatap horror isi jeruji tersebut. " _Z-zombie_?!"

-SN-

Iruka menatap layar monitor yang ada di depannya. "Kita lihat, apa mereka layak untuk lanjut ke tingkat dua."

Sipir yang berada di belakang Iruka tersenyum. "Benar, apa bisa mereka melewati manusia yang kelaparan?"

Iruka kembali menatap layar monitornya, dimana tim yang baru saja ia beri nama Mawar tengah membuat satu barisan memanjang. Ya, bisa dikatakan Koridor itu lumayan sempit, sehingga tangan yang menjulur dari jeruji tersebut bisa saja mencengkram tim itu.

Lalu matanya terfokus pada pemuda bersurai blonde yang berada di tengah barisan. "Berjuanglah, Naruto."

-SN-

Naruto gemetaran, sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa ingin keluar. "Sial, aku ingin pipis!" Naruto membatin, merutuki hasrat ingin pipisnya. Melipatkan kakinya, Naruto berusaha mencegah urine yang akan keluar. Sasuke yang berada disampingnya bertanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku ingin pipis."

"Apa?! Disaat seperti ini? _Usuratonkachi_."

Mendelik kesal, Naruto semakin melipat kakinya. Baju serta celana berwarna hitam bertuliskan tahanan itu adalah baju satu-satunya. Bisa gawat kalau ia ngompol di celana.

GROAH! KRAUH!

Manusia aneh yang berada di dalam jeruji tersebut mulai meraung kembali, air liur mereka berceceran keluar. Bau busuk keluar dari tubuh mereka. Kiba meringis, merasakan perih dihidungnya akibat bau yang terlalu menyengat itu. Salahkan hidungnya yang terlalu sensitif.

"Kita harus pindah! Ayo bergeser ke depan!" Shikamaru yang berada di depan memberikan instruksi.

Gaara yang berada di belakang, bergeser dengan tenang. Namun sayang langkahnya terhenti, ia segera menoleh, menatap Naruto yang tengah melipatkan kakinya. "Ada apa dengannya?!"

"Cepat berjalan! Jerujinya sudah mau lepas!" Sasuke mencoba menggeser tubuh Naruto. Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee sudah bergeser lebih jauh.

"Hei cepat! Kalian ingin berpisah!?" Kiba berteriak. Karena lengah ia hampir terkena cengkraman orang yang ada di jeruji tersebut.

Naruto masih mempertahankan posisinya. Kantung kemihnya mulai terasa perih.

Krak!

Sasuke, Shino, dan Gaara menatap horror ujung jeruji yang mulai rusak. Sasuke menatap cemas Naruto, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul.

"Argh!" Naruto berteriak, ketika perut bagian bawahnya di tekan Sasuke.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Naruto merasa selangkangannya hangat. "Oh tidak! Aku mengompol."

"Sudah cepat jalan!" Gaara mendesis, Shino menghela nafas, lalu Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan bau pesing dari Naruto.

-SN-

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka menelusuri Koridor yang tak ada ujungnya itu. Mereka mulai haus dan lapar, kini tujuh pemuda tersebut sudah berjalan dengan normal. Keadaan jeruji yang ada disisi mereka tampak lebih menyedihkan. Bahkan manusia yang ada di dalam jeruji tersebut sudah tergeletak lemah. Ada juga jeruji yang sudah kosong, tak berpenghuni. Ah, nantinya jeruji mereka juga akan kosong seperti itu. Pikir Naruto.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke menghentikkan langkah, membuat yang di belakang ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Sasuke menatap salah satu jeruji, jeruji yang tampak begitu familiar. Seketika itu juga keenam orang yang berada di belakangnya terduduk lemas.

"Argh! Jadi dari tadi kita tengah berputar?!" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kakinya kesal, Gaara yang berada disamping Naruto dengan cepat menutup hidungnya.

"Sial! Aku tersinggung tahu!" Naruto memarahi Gaara yang masih menutup hidungnya, melupakan fakta Gaara adalah orang yang ia takuti. Lalu Naruto menoleh, menatap kelima orang yang tengah ikut menutup hidungnya.

"Argh! Salahkan orang itu yang menekan perutku!"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, _dobe_."

"Sial! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Bukan _dobe_!" Naruto berdiri, membuat Gaara dan Shino menjauh, baunya kian pekat. Membuat Kiba yang hidungnya paling sensitif ingin muntah.

Sasuke ikut menyingkir. Naruto benar-benar tersinggung, dengan kesal ia menarik Sasuke, membuatnya terjatuh. Lalu dengan seenak jidatnya Naruto menduduki tubuhnya di atas perut Sasuke. Sasuke berteriak dalam hati, merutuki Naruto beserta pantatnya yang tengah menempel pada tubuhnya.

Semuanya menatap ngeri Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto berdiri, mendekati Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino dan Gaara. Mereka menyingkir, mengambil satu langkah lebih jauh dari Naruto, dalam hati Naruto tertawa senang, justru orang yang ditakutinya (read: Gaara & Shino) malah berbalik takut dengannya.

" _Usuratonkachi_!" Sasuke menggeram kesal, ketika dapat ia cium bau yang menyengat berasal dari bajunya.

Meleletkan lidahnya Naruto mulai tertawa.

-SN-

Kakashi menatap heran layar yang ada di depannya, alisnya bertautan, hampir menyatu. Yamato yang berada di sampingnya mengelus tengkuknya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa jadi begini."

"Apa benar, itu Uzumaki Naruto yang sering di bicarakan?" Kakashi bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar tersebut.

"Benar, dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Pembunuh _Hokage_ keempat."

Kakashi memutar-mutar kursinya. "Menarik, baru kali ini ada tahanan yang dapat tertawa selebar itu."

Yamato ikut memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah tertawa heboh sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

"Benar-benar menarik." Gumamnya.

-SN-

Pof!

Tiba-tiba Iruka muncul, membuat ketujuh pemuda itu kaget. Naruto yang tadinya tertawa mulai mendelik. "Hei! Kau!"

"Halo semua!"

Ketujuh penjahat level tinggi itu mengeraskan wajahnya. Merasa ditatap sedemikian rupa, Iruka tertawa. "Santai penjahat kecil, sepertinya kalian berhasil melewati tahap pertama koridor penjara."

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Naruto yang paling emosi menyahut.

Lagi-lagi Iruka tersenyum hangat. "Ya, lihat saja sebentar lagi. Saya hanya ingin bilang. _Omedatou~ jaa nee_!"

Pof!

"O-oi!" Naruto berlari menuju kepulan asap yang dihasilkan oleh sipir Iruka.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kanan koridor terdengar suara langkah yang berat, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Lalu, ketujuh pria itu tercekat. Terlalu kaget hingga tak dapat bergerak, melihat apa yang ada di sebelah kanan koridor mereka.

KROAH!

"La-lari!" Shikamaru berteriak, menyadarkan teman satu timnya yang malah terpaku pada makhluk aneh di belakangnya.

Sasuke yang paling depan berlari sekuat tenaga, diikuti Gaara dan Lee. Shikamaru melihat timnya, namun matanya mencari-cari Naruto yang tak ada di depannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. " _Kusso_! Si bodoh itu!"

Shikamaru berbalik, menarik Naruto yang masih kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, makhluk itu kembali berteriak.

KROAH!

Naruto kembali menoleh kebalakang, melihat makhluk dengan tubuh besar itu mengejar mereka. Jujur saja selama hidupnya ia baru pertama kali melihat makhluk seaneh dan seseram itu. Wajahnya berwarna merah, terdapat tiga tanduk di atas kepalanya, matanya melotot ngeri seperti ingin keluar dan tangannya membawa sebilah kapak yang bisa Naruto pastikan benar-benar tajam. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia takut. Sungguh ia takut sekali.

 _"Kusso! Kusso! Kusso!"_ Kiba mengumpat kesal, kakinya sudah pegal. Merasa tak tahan ia berhenti, Shino yang ada di belakangnya ikut berhenti.

"Cepat lari." Shino mendorong tubuh Kiba.

Kibo berjongkok, mengangkat satu tangannya. "Hosh- aku-hah! Hah! Aku tak kuat!"

Shino menoleh kebalakang, melihat Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sudah menyusul.

"Sudah tinggalkan saja dia." Kali ini Sasuke berujar santai, merasa Kiba hanyalah beban baginya. Kalau mereka tetap berdiam seperti ini, mereka bisa jadi makanan bagi makhluk mengerikan itu.

Grep!

"Sialan, kau pikir kau bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja?!" Naruto mencengkram baju Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis lengan Naruto, lalu menatapnya tajam. "Cih, orang tak berperasaan seperti kau diam saja, bodoh!"

"Brengsek! Apa kau juga berperasaan hah?! Dasar pembunuh!"

"Kau juga pembunuh! _Usuratonkachi_!"

"Di-dia datang." Lee bergumam, gumamannya mampu membuat mereka terdiam. Makhluk itu menyeringai, tubuh besarnya mendekati ketujuh orang itu.

"Sial, tak ada pilihan." Shikamaru memposisikan dirinya, lalu tangannya membuat sebuah gerakan yang sulit di baca.

" _Kagemane no Jutsu_!"

Deg!

Semuanya menatap heran Shikamaru yang dapat menahan pergerakan makhluk aneh itu, sebuah bayangan terhubung dari kaki Shikamaru menuju makhluk tersebut. "Cepat lakukan sesuatu! Aku akan menahannya!"

"Kau ninja?" Naruto bertanya, menatap Shikamaru yang tengah susah payah menahan kekuatan makhluk yang ada di depannya.

"Itu tidak penting! Cepat kerahkan kemampuan bela diri kalian! Aku sudah tak tahan!"

Krek!

Makhluk itu menggerekkan kepalanya, Shikamaru memperkuatkan segel yang ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah aku maju." Lee mempersiapkan diri, lalu berlari menuju makhluk tersebut. Shikamaru yang melihat Lee tampak konsentrasi, ia mulai mengendurkan bayangan yang mengikat makhluk tersebut.

Lee meloncat, membiarkan kaki kanannya mencium keras wajah merah makhluk tersebut.

Brak!

Ikatan bayangan Shikamaru terlepas, tendangan telak Lee membuat makhluk tersebut terjatuh. Naruto tersenyum puas, rasa takutnya pudar seketika.

"Baiklah! Kalo begitu-"

"Aku maju." Kiba mendorong Naruto yang hendak maju, lalu dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik pergelangan kaki makhluk tersebut. Naruto menatap takjub Kiba yang sanggup mengangkat tubuh seberat itu.

"HYAAA!" Kiba membanting makhluk tersebut. Lagi-lagi bunyi debaman kuat terdengar.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang memperhatikan dengan serius, ia mulai menatap timnya yang perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya.

Merasa makhluk aneh itu tak akan berkutik lagi, ketujuh pria itu mulai meninggalkan koridor tersebut. Shikamaru berkali-kali menghela nafas-lega.

"Jadi, kau ninja." Shino bergumam.

Shikamaru menoleh. "Ya, begitulah. Kau pikir dari mana aku bisa jadi pencuri terkenal? Tapi ini rahasia."

"Tak kusangka, makhluk itu bisa diringkuk semudah itu." Kiba bergumam.

"Benar, hanya dua kali serangan ia bisa KO." Naruto menimpali dengan semangat. Lee tersenyum miring, "Kalau bukan aku yang menendangnya mung-"

KROAH!

Deg!

Mereka menoleh. Serasa deja vu, lagi-lagi mereka melihat makhluk aneh tersebut, kali ini warna wajahnya berubah menjadi hitam.

"Terkutuklah penjara ini." Kiba mengutuk penjara yang membuat ia kesal setengah mati.

Lee menggenggam tangannya erat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan-"

"Tidak."

Lee melihat tangan pucat milik Gaara yang tengah menahannya. "Kalian pergilah. Aku yang akan menghadapinya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang ada di belakang. Naruto menatap kesal punggung Sasuke yang meninggalkan mereka seenak jidatnya.

"Kau yakin?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Jangan meremehkanku." Gaara berujar dingin. "Tinggalkan aku, apa kalian ingin kubunuh juga." Lanjutnya.

Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee menegang. Melihat Gaara yang tengah menatap tajam, mereka saling pandang, lalu mengangguk. "Gaara, kau harus menyusul." Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara.

Kelima pemuda tersebut pergi, meninggalkan Gaara dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lumayan jauh. Sekali lagi Naruto menoleh kebelakang, melihat punggung Gaara yang tampak tenang.

Rawr!

Makhluk tersebut mendesis, menatap Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ayo kita mulai."

-SN-

Sasuke berlari, meninggalkan sekelompok orang yang menurutnya hanya penghalang bagi tujuannya nanti. Bukankah ia sudah pernah bilang, bila ada kesempatan untuk meninggalkan mereka, ia akan melakukannya?

Kaki Sasuke sudah lumayan memerah, tanpa memperdulikkan sakit pada kakinya ia terus berlari. Sampai sebuah lorong yang ada diujung koridor terlihat olehnya, ia berhenti menatap lorong tersebut, mata hitamnya berkilat senang.

" _Ketemu_." Batinnya.

"Hei Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang hendak melangkah, membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap kelima orang yang sempat satu jeruji dengannya.

"Kita sudah jauh dari tempat tadi, sebelum masuk ke lorong itu lebih baik kita tunggu Gaara!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap Naruto malas. "Sebelum monster itu menyusul kita lagi, lebih baik kita pergi. Sejak awal aku sudah muak dengan kalian."

Wajah kelima pemuda tersebut mengeras, menatap Sasuke jengkel. "Dengar, apapun yang terjadi kita harus bersama. Kita sudah menjadi satu tim. Kau mengerti?" Shikamaru berujar dingin, entah kenapa ia jadi tak suka dengan pemuda berambut emo tersebut.

"Persetan dengan tim! Aku pergi." Sasuke berbalik, pergi menuju lorong tersebut.

" _Teme_! Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Naruto tunggu!"

Sisa dari mereka menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebelumnya Shikamaru menggigit jarinya, membuat darah mengalir, lalu ia membuat sebuah panah mengarah kearah lorong. "Cepatlah, Gaara." Gumamnya.

Setelah berhasil mengejar Sasuke, Naruto menarik lengan kiri Sasuke, lalu menyudutkannya didinding.

Buagh!

Satu pukulan telak Naruto layangkan. Sasuke meringis, mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Sial!"

Membalikkan tubuhnya, kini Narutolah yang terkunci.

Buagh! Buagh!

Sasuke menonjok pipi tan Naruto dua kali, matanya menatap tajam Naruto. "Dengar, _dobe_. Jangan coba-coba untuk menghalangiku, kalau tidak. Kau-akan-aku-bunuh." Sasuka menekankan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, dan Kiba tampak terengah-engah dibelakang. Melihat Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan lelah.

"Sudah hentikkan! Naruto, lebih ba-"

Sret.. Sret..

Ucapan Shikamaru terhenti, keenam pemuda itu terdiam ketika mendengar sesuatu. Lee dan Kiba yang berada di belakang telah siap siaga, memperkirakan sesuatu yang aneh akan muncul lagi.

Sreet... Sreet...

Suaranya kian mendekat, Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, posisinya kini sudah terlepas dari cengkaraman Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian suasana menjadi sunyi. Shikamaru diam, beberapa kali meneguk ludah. Bukannya tenang jantungnya malah berdetak makin cepat.

"S-siapa disana?!" Naruto bertanya, melihat pembatas antara koridor dengan lorong mereka.

Buk!

Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala terlempar ketengah-tengah mereka. Mereka menatap horor potongan kepala dengan lumuran darah tersebut.

"I-itu..." Ucapan Naruto tergantung.

"Bisa kita pergi?"

Mata mereka menatap sumber suara. Gaara disana, dengan sebilah kapak di tangannya. Baju hitam berlengan pendeknya penuh dengan darah, ia mengelap pipinya yang tampak ternoda.

"G-Gaara?" Kiba terbata-bata, ketakutannya pada Gaara kian membesar, ternyata benar. Gaara itu Psikopat sejati.

Lalu Gaara mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Terima kasih telah percaya akan kekuatanku. Tanpa ragu kau meninggalkan kami." Gaara berujar dingin, entah itu ucapan terima kasih atau sindiran untuk Sasuke, yang pasti kali ini Sasuke akan mulai hati-hati meninggalkan mereka.

"Yosh! Ayo kita lanjut!" Naruto berteriak heboh, seakan-akan tak terjadi sesuatu.

Ketujuh pemuda tersebut mulai berjalan dengan tenang, sesekali berhenti karena kelelahan. Sampai akhirnya, mereka menemukan cahaya terang menuju luar penjara.

-SN-

Lagi-lagi di ruang yang sama, seorang pria bersurai perak tengah menatap penuh minat kearah monitor. "Benar-benar kuat bocah Suna itu, beruntung sekali Konoha mendapatkannya."

Yamato yang tengah memegang berkas yang ada di tangannya menoleh. " _Senpai_ , mereka semua sudah berhasil keluar penjara. Sungguh di luar dugaan, menurutmu kali ini apa mereka akan keliar bertujuh dengan seutuhnya?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Sepanjang sejarah, tak ada satu tim pun yang berhasil keluar penjara tingkat satu dengan tujuh orang. Bisa dipastikan, akan ada yang mati nanti."

"Benar, selama ini setiap tim yang akan naik tingkat entah kenapa selalu ada yang menjadi korban. Lalu anggota tim lainnya tak peduli dan meninggalkannya." Yamato kembali mengingat-ingat tahanan yang berusaha menuju bukit tertinggi penjara ini.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita taruhan."

"Baiklah, _Senpai_."

-SN-

Cahaya matahari menerobos mata shappire Naruto yang sudah berhari-hari tak melihat matahari. Naruto memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih, Shikamaru yang berada di belakangnya memilih berteduh di balik tubuh pendek Naruto.

"Sial, jam berapa sekarang?" Kiba berujar.

Shino melihat matahari yang berada tepat di atas mereka, "Jam 12 siang." Ujar Shino, ia merapikkan kacamatanya.

"Pinjamkan aku kacamatamu." Ucap Lee. Shino menjauh, menolak meminjamkan kacamatanya.

Lengan dan Kaki Sasuke yang putih tampak bersinar, membuat Naruto yang ada disampingnya sedikit terpana, lalu ia membandingkan lengannya dan lengan Sasuke.

"Menjauhlah dariku, _usuratonkachi_."

Naruto merengut, mendengus tak suka. Sial, bahkan ia sempat terpana dengan kulit Sasuke. Tidak-tidak, tepatnya ia iri dengan kulit putih nan mulus milik Sasuke yang terekspos.

"Ayo kita jalan." Gaara yang berada di depan sekali, menatap lapangan luas di depannya. Entah, lapangan apa yang ada di depannya ini, yang pasti rumput-rumput hijaunya menguntungkan mereka yang tak beralas. Seandainya yang mereka injak berupa beton atau pasir, pasti akan sangat panas.

Mereka mulai berjalan, menuju gerbang yang ada di seberang lapangan. Jujur saja ketika masuk ke penjara ini mereka dalam keadaan tak sadar, sehingga mereka tak tahu apa benar gerbang di depan itu adalah gerbang keluar.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga sesuatu menarik kaki Kiba dan terjatuh.

Bugh!

Kiba terjatuh seraya melihat rumput yang tengah melilit kaki kirinya. "Apa-apaan ini?!" Kiba menarik-narik kakinya, namun rumput tersebut kian memanjang hingga mencapai selangkangannya.

Naruto mengahampiri Kiba, lalu mencoba melepaskan rumput tersebut.

Srek..Srek..

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto ikut terlilit, mereka terkaget. "S-sial tanganku!"

"Jangan bergerak, Naruto!" Shikamaru memperingati Naruto, pergerakkan rumput tersebut terhenti hingga mencapai lengan Naruto saja.

"Gaara, gunakan kapak itu." Shikamaru menyuruh Gaara yang tengah diam seraya memegang kapak.

"Aku tidak mau, kau saja." Gaara melempar kapak merah yang ada ditangannya.

Shikamaru menangkap kapak berat yang hampir saja menebas tangannya itu. Namun setelah di lemparnya kapak tersebut, kaki Gaara ikut terikat oleh rumput hijau tersebut. Gaara yang tampak tenang membuat rumput tersebut berhenti mengikat hingga pergelangan kakinya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Kalau kita tenang ia akan berhenti mengikat." Sasuke bergumam, lalu melihat kakinya yang juga sudah mulai dililit.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan tenang, lalu mulai memotong rumput yang mengikat lengan Naruto.

Prak!

"Eh?!"

Prak!

Shikamaru mencoba memotong, namun kapak tersebut hanya menembus rumput liar tersebut. Seakan rumput tersebut hanya bayangan semata. Mereka tercengang, lagi-lagi mereka dikagetkan akan keanehan isi penjara ini.

"Itu namanya _Genjutsu_." Seorang pria tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

Menarik lengan Sasuke, lalu menekan segel yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Uargh!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan

"Pe-penjaga Gerbang?!"

Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, dan Naruto berujar kompak. Pergelangan tangan Sasuke masih dikunci. Sasuke sedikit menunduk, menahan rasa sakit yang hampir saja membuat ia pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tak kusangka bocah Uchiha bisa keluar secepat ini." Penjaga gerbang tersebut mendorong Sasuke. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, menatap jijik ketujuh tahanan di depannya.

"Kalian! Diumur yang benar-benar sangat muda sudah membunuh orang dan berbuat kejahatan, sungguh dunia telah rusak!" Suara penjaga gerbang menggelegar, membuat burung-burung yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba berterbangan.

Sasuke menyentuh segel garis yang ada di tangannya, masih terasa sakit. Rumput-rumput aneh yang melilit kakinya sudah hilang.

"Kalau begitu, matilah!"

Penjaga gerbang berteriak, serentak dengan burung-burung yang berterbangan menuju mereka.

-SN-

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk, melalui jendela yang ada di belakang tubuh ramping gadis tersebut.

"S-siapa kau?" Pria sekarat yang ada di bawah gadis tersebut menatap ngeri wajah cantik yang terlihat samar tersebut. Matanya yang terkena sinar matahari membuatnya sulit untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang telah menyerangnya itu.

"Aku... wanita bodoh yang telah berteriak di ruang pengadilan, yang mulia hakim terhormat!"

Sang pria yang di panggil hakim tersebut membelalak kaget, matanya menatap nyalang wajah wanita yang kini tengah merunduk kearahnya. Sekarang ia dapat melihat wajah wanita tersebut. "K-kau.."

"Ya, Haruno Sakura! Aku akan menyusul Sasuke apapun yang terjadi, dan sekarang pergilah hakim bodoh!"

Crash!

Darah segar terciprat sempurna diwajah cantiknya, ia tersenyum sedih. "Aku berharap, bisa menyusulnya."

-SN-

"Hosh! Hosh!" Naruto terengah-engah.

"Pergilah dari sini, dasar bocah kuat!" Penjaga gerbang, menendang ketujuh tahanan tersebut dengan kompak. Ketujuh-tujuhnya terjatuh lemas. Gerbang pun telah ditutup dengan sempurna.

Mereka masih mempertahankan posisi tiduran mereka, masih teringat jelas pertarungan mengerikan di dalam tadi, kini baju mereka sudah sobek dimana-mana, wajah merekapun sudah penuh dengan goresan akibat cakaran dari burung aneh itu, Gaara yang paling kuat diantara merekapun tampak kewalahan.

Sasuke menatap Shino yang ikut tergeletak seperti dirinya, lagi-lagi ia melihat kekuatan sesungguhnya dari timnya. Ada serangga di balik bajunya itu, ia juga seorang ninja yang mengendalikkan teknik khusus sama seperti Shikamaru, mungkin jika tidak ada serangga beracunnya itu, mereka tak dapat menang dari burung-burung sialan itu.

-SN-

Yamato tersenyum senang. "Yosh, aku menang taruhan Senpai, ketujuh-tujuhnya dapat keluar dengan selamat."

Sang kepala sipir memilih diam, menatap layar monitor dengan seksama. Yamato yang ingin mengambil kotak berisikan uang tersebut terhenti. Kakashi menatap penuh arti Yamato yang tengah memandang heran seniornya itu.

"Jangan senang dulu Yamato, coba kau lihat pemuda yang tergeletak itu."

Yamato mengikuti gestur mata Kakashi yang menunjuk seorang pemuda. Mata Yamato membulat.

"Sial, punggung yang bolong itu..."

"Benar, ada paruh burung yang berhasil menembus jantung salah satu dari mereka." Kakashi menarik kotak perak yang ada di mejanya, lalu mulai membukanya dengan senang.

Menghela nafas, Yamato mulai mengendikkan bahu. Ya, bagaimanapun juga tak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir penjara ini. Walaupun mereka telah memecahkan rekor dengan bertahannya ketujuh orang sampai perbatasan gerbang. Lalu matanya mengekor, menatap punggung pemuda tersebut dengan miris.

-SN-

Keadaan ruang makan penjara tingkat tujuh adalah ruang ternyaman bagi para tahanan, mereka diberi kebebasan penuh di dalam ruangan tersebut. Fasilitas di dalam ruangan tersebut juga lengkap dan benar-benar memuaskan para tahanan yang setiap minggunya disiksa. Ya, penjara ketujuh inilah yang menjadi tujuan dari beribu-ribu tahanan yang ada di bawah bukit. Dengan hukuman yang diberikkan hanya satu kali dalam seminggu, ada ruang kebebasan tanpa adanya kamera pengintai yang hanya dimiliki kaum petinggi, dan diberinya kekuatan baru yang benar-benar membuat para tahanan puas.

Dipojok ruangan, seorang pria dengan rambut cepak mengangkat kakinya diatas meja panjang. Baju tahanannya telah di bukannya, entah ada dimana sekarang.

"Hidan, turunkan kakimu atau kupatahkan."

Pria bertubuh besar tersebut melototi rekannya yang kurang ajar.

"Kau ini, serius sekali, Kakuzu. Tak asik, dari dulu aku selalu berdoa pada dewa Jashin agar cepat mencabut nyawa orang Atheis macam kau." Pria yang di panggil Hidan itu menurunkan kakinya.

"Diam, aku mengumpulkan kalian disini bukan untuk mendengar celotehan tak berguna." Pria bersurai oranye yang berada diujung meja mulai berujar. Semua yang berada satu meja dengannya tampak diam, sepertinya pria itulah yang menjadi pemimpin mereka.

"Dengar baik-baik, aku sudah tahu tujuan penjara iblis ini."

Delapan orang yang berada disisi kanan-kiri meja mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Mereka akan menjadikan kita alat sebagai tentara cadangan bila negara mereka di serang, dan hal ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Selama ini memang terasa kekuatan kita meningkat, tapi semua kerja keras dan kekuatan kita akan dijadikan alat bagi mereka."

"Tunggu, kau tahu dari mana, Yahiko?" Seorang pria bersurai merah yang ada di sisi kanan pria bernama Yahiko bertanya.

"Kemarin malam aku menyelinap ke kantor kepala sipir yang ada di atas, dan aku membaca semua berkas penting itu."

Suara kecil milik Yahiko membuat ke delapan orang lainnya mendekatkan diri, ditambah suara ribut dari tahanan lainnya membuat mereka kesulitan untuk mendengar apa yang Yahiko bicarakan.

"Kau hebat." Wanita dengan mata sayu dan berambut ungu berkomentar.

Yahiko tersenyum tipis. "Ya, begitulah."

"Lalu? Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Pria berwajah dingin di ujung meja berujar.

Yahiko kembali memasang muka serius. "Kita akan kabur dari penjara ini."

Semua yang ada di meja menatap Yahiko. "Nagato, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, dan Itachi..."

"Bersiaplah."

TBC

Hi Minna!

Author balik lagi ^^

Saya senang respon dari reader ternyata lumayan menyenangkan hati, jadi saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan Fic Fantasy pertama saya.

Karena saya kekurangan karakter untuk dimasukkan kedalam cerita saya, saya ingin menjadikkan 3 orang reader untuk ikut berperan dalam Fic saya (jika ada yang berkenan). Tapi dengan syarat, reader tersebut dapat menebak 'siapa yang tewas di tim Mawar?'

Jadi bagi reader yang ingin karakternya dimasukkan kedalam cerita saya tinggal klik review dan tulis.

-(Nama karakter kalian beserta gender karakter)-

-(Jawaban)-

Ingat! : Hanya 3 reader utama yang berhasil menebak akan dimasukkan di Fic The Devil Prison ini ya ^^ Kemungkinan Chapter depan nama kalian (yang berhasil menebak) sudah ada di cerita saya.

Jangan lupa komentar berupa saran, kritik dan pesan dari kalian juga ^^ Terima kasih.

Thanks to :

 **gansaksn**

waduh penjaga gerbang emang msh dirahasiain nih, bayangin aja ya siiapa ^^. thanka udh RnR. keep reading. ^^^

 **bestie**

udah lanjut, thanks udah RnR keep reading ^^

 **zone31**

Wkwk saya dibilang gila o.0 Thanks udah RnR. keep reading ^^

 **Guest**

Wkkwk, gomen gomen udah bikin tegang haha. Thank udh RnR. keep reading ^^

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki**

Haha, ya rencana Kakashi itu udah pasti ^^ hoho ini uudah lanjut, thanks udah RnR. keep reading ^^

 **Avanrio11**

yak, ini udaah lanjut, thanks udah RnR . keep reading ^^

 **Aiko Vallery**

Ini udah lanjut ^^ thanks udh RnR. keep reading.

 **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**

nzir keren biadab xD hhaha iya ini udah lanjut, thanks udh RnR ya. keeep reading ^^

L. **casei shirota strain**

Kepengennya nama tim mereka bunga bangkai xD. Thanks udah RnR .. keep reading^^

 **aleazurabooyunjae**

Iya ini udah lanjut, thanks udah RnR. keep reading ^^

 **AkarisaRuru**

iya ini udah lanjut, thanks udh RnR. keep reading ^^

 **michhazz**

hhaha semangatnya keren! Thanks udah RnR. keep reading ^^

 **namikazesaphirepl**

iya ini udah lanjut kok ^^ thanks udh RnR. keep reading.

yosh ada yang belum kejawab?

Akhir kata.. mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Second Prison? Succeed!

Sinar rembulan mulai menyinari pantulan sinarnya, awan-awan hitam disekitarnya seakan tak berani menutupi bulan purnama tersebut.

Sreek~

Seorang pemuda dengan surai raven terbangun, bunyi dedaunan yang bergerak-gerak sedikit membuatnya terganggu. Ia bangkit, melihat bajunya yang koyak sedikit akibat burung-burung yang mencakarnya. Semilir angin malam mulai menusuk-nusuk kulit pucat pemuda tersebut, membuat ia menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku ketiduran?" Pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke itu bergumam lalu melihat keseliling. Sasuke merasa asing pada tempat yang ia lihat, ia rasa tempat ini berbeda dengan gerbang awal ketika ia masuk ke penjara utama. Lalu pandangannya yang sedikit buram jatuh pada pemuda bersurai kuning yang tampak bersinar karena pantulan rembulan.

"Orang ini..." Sasuke menunduk, menaruh kedua lengannya disisi kepala Naruto, entah kenapa ia ingin melihat wajah Naruto lebih dekat. Poni, Alis, Shapirre biru yang ditutupi kelopak, hidung mancungnya lalu...

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh, melihat Gaara yang telah terbangun. Sasuke merutuk, dalam hati ia mengumpati bangunnya Gaara. Ya, ia akui sebenarnya ia ingin pergi lagi dan meninggalkan mereka yang tak sadar begini.

"Kau mau apa?"

Sedikit bingung dengan penuturan Gaara, Sasuke melihat posisinya. Menyingkir, lalu Sasuke bangkit. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Cepat bantu aku membangunkan bedebah-bedebah ini." Ujar Gaara santai, ia menghampiri Naruto, sedikit mendorong Sasuke yang terasa menghalanginya.

Sasuke yang hendak protes memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Setidaknya saat ini Gaara itu berbahaya dan ia belum bisa melawan orang itu.

"Bangun! Bangun! Ba-" Sasuke menendang Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee, namun tendangan yang ketiga terhenti.

Deg!

"Siapa yang menendangku?!" Kiba berujar tiba-tiba. Merasa pinggangnya lebam seketika.

" _Mendokusai_ ~ tidak bisakah aku merasakan surga sebentar saja?"

Gaara menutup telingannya ketika mendengar Kiba yang berteriak bak monyet liar Setelah usai membangunkan Naruto dan Shino Gaara melihat Sasuke yang tampak diam.

"Hoam!" Naruto menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Naruto." Shino memperingati, Naruto yang melihat Shino teringat akan serangga-serangga yang ada di sekujur tubuh Shino. Oke, _Fix_! Ia tambah takut dengan Shino.

"Sasuke berhentilah melamun dan-" Gaara yang berjalan menuju Sasuke kini ikut terdiam.

Shikamaru membantu Naruto berdiri diikuti Kiba dan Shino. Mereka mendekati Gaara dan Sasuke yang tampak melamun.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka terkena _Kencutsu-kencutsu_ itu lagi?" Naruto berujar.

Kiba yang berada di depan Naruto menoleh. "Yang benar _Genjutsu_ bodoh!" Lalu ia tertawa.

Naruto merengut kesal. "Kau yang bodoh!"

Kiba yang masih tertawa, mulai terdiam ketika melihat tubuh Lee yang terbujur kaku di bawah sana. Matanya fokus melihat punggung Lee yang bolong.

"Lee bangun! Ayo kita pergi." Naruto berjongkok, menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Lee.

"Ya, mungkin di lelah dengan pertarungan tadi siang. Ayo bang-" Naruto membalikkan tubuh Lee. Wajah Lee tampak pucat, mulutnya keluar darah yang telah mengering. Lalu pandangan mata Naruto jatuh pada dada Lee yang telah bolong.

Semuanya terdiam, sampai suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. "Kita pergi."

Sasuke berbalik, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Naruto. "Lee ayo bangun! Cepat!" Naruto menggoncang-goncang tubuh dingin Lee.

"Sial, si alis tebal ini minta digendong rupanya." Naruto memposisikan dirinya seperti orang yang hendak mendukung.

"Kiba, ayo taruh Lee dipunggungku! Tidak apa sekali-kali mengendongnya. Kelak dia akan mengendongku juga di masa depan ketika aku lelah." Naruto menepuk-nepuk sisi punggungnya.

Kiba memandang sedih Naruto, seumur hidup ia memang sering sekali melihat mayat anjing. Namun melihat mayat manusia, jujur ia belum pernah. Terlebih itu mayat temannya, Lee.

"Aish, Kiba. Kau lambat, Shikamaru cepat taruh Lee, Shino kau juga bantu Shikamaru."

Shikamaru yang hendak berbicara di tahan Shino. Lalu, Shino mengangkat tubuh Lee yang terasa dingin dan menaruhnya dipunggung Naruto.

"Yosh!" Naruto berdiri, memperbaiki posisi tubuh Lee.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

Naruto berbalik, mendahului teman-temannya. Gaara termenung, melihat pipi Naruto yang sudah basah.

"Tunggu apa lagi?!"

Lalu keenam pria itu berjalan dibelakang Naruto, memasuki hutan lebat di depannya dengan perasaan yang gusar.

-SN-

Seorang pria memasuki ruang gelap yang ada di depannya, matanya yang tajam memeriksa sekitar ruangan. Setelah diyakininya suasana aman ia berjalan kearah meja yang ada disudut ruangan tersebut.

Hari ini ia ingin memastikkan apa yang di katakan Yahiko itu benar atau tidak. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk, memikirkan perkataan Yahiko. Sebenarnya dari awal ia sudah curiga dengan penjara konyol ini, namun menjadikan mereka sebagai bidak sama saja menghina. Ia ingin dihukum sebagaimana mestinya, menebus dosa-dosanya dengan memasuki penjara yang benar-benar ditakuti di dunia ini.

Mata hitamnya yang sedang mencari sesuatu tak sengaja menangkap layar monitor. Mulutnya terbuka, kaget melihat sosok pemuda yang akan berjalan menuju hutan yang lebat.

"Sasuke?"

-SN-

Angin malam berhembus menerpa permukaan tengkuk Shikamaru, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri takut-takut sesuatu yang aneh muncul tiba-tiba. Hutan lebat yang mereka lewati ini benar-benar gelap, ditambah sinar rembulan yang mulai menghilang karena awan perlahan-lahan menutupi bulan tersebut.

Kiba yang berada di belakang berjalan cepat, mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Shikamaru. Beberapa kali ia mengelus lengannya yang terasa merinding, berbeda dengan Gaara, Sasuke ataupun Shino. Mungkin ketiga pria itu tak ada rasa takut sama sekali.

Ser~ Ser~

Menggigil Kiba mengeratkan pelukannya sendiri, kaki yang tak beralas itu kerap kali terinjak sesuatu yang tajam. Lalu ia melihat Naruto, berada di depan dengan Lee yang ada di punggungnya.

"Kita tidak tahu mau kemana, lebih baik kita istirahat dan berpikir." Shikamaru berujar. Membuat mereka menghentikkan langkah, detik berikutnya mereka mengangguk setuju dan memutuskan beristirahat di tengah hutan.

Naruto menaruh tubuh kaku Lee di tanah yang sudah Shino bersihkan, Shikamaru sudah mendapatkan kayu untuk dibakar, dan yang lain beristirahat.

"Shino, bantu aku."

Shino mengangguk, mendekati Shikamaru yang tengah sibuk mematahkan kayu yang ada disekitarnya.

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, percikan api keluar. Membuat suasana yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang, meraka duduk mengelilingi api seraya diam berpikir untuk kedepannya.

"Ceritakan sesuatu, suasana yang senyap membuatku tak nyaman. Terserah kalian ingin memperkenalkan diri, atau menceritakan pengalaman kalian." Shikamaru berujar, menatap bosan teman satu timnya.

"Aku! Aku ingin bercerita." Kiba mengacungkan tangannya, yang lain diam tak merespon.

"Aku berasal dari desa Konoha, Mungkin hanya Shikamaru saja yang tau nama lengkapku. Jadi akan kuberitahu, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Keluargaku pecinta hewan, aku pun juga. Hewan yang kusukai anjing, namun karena terlalu obsesi entah kenapa aku selalu ingin membunuh setiap anjing yang kulihat. Sampai akhirnya aku tertangkap dan entah kenapa masuk ke penjara aneh ini."

"Aneh." Shikamaru berkomentar, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Shino.

"Aku tak ingin bercerita." Shino menjawab arti pandangan Shikamaru.

"Oh ayolah, hanya kasus kau dan Gaara yang tak aku ketahui." Kiba memaksa dan akhirnya membuat Shino jengah.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Kasusku cukup berat, keluargaku adalah ninja elit dari Konoha, kami yang memiliki kemampuan khusus membuat kami diincar para petinggi. Karena hal itu, aku membunuh semua klanku agar rahasia tehnik khusus klan tetap terjaga." Shino diam sejenak, menatap teman-temannya yang sedikit kaget.

"Lalu, aku berencana untuk bunuh diri. Namun sayang, pihak keamanan Konoha datang dan menangkapku."

"Lalu kenapa tidak mencoba bunuh diri di penjara?" Naruto yang mulai tertarik bertanya.

"Ternyata kalian belum tahu." Shino mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan segel yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangannya. "Segel ini mencegah para tahanan untuk mati dengan mudah. Dalam artian, segel ini akan menahan kita untuk bunuh diri. Penjara ini adalah kutukan untuk kita, mati atau hidupnya kita sudah ditentukan oleh penjara iblis."

Mereka memperhatikkan pergelangan tangan mereka. "Pantas saja."

"Mungkin itu saja, aku ingin bertanya pada Naruto."

Naruto menoleh, melihat Shino yang menatapnya lewat kacamata hitamnya itu. "Tanya saja."

"Kenapa kau membunuh orang tuamu?"

Naruto terdiam, ingatannya berlabuh pada kejadian yang membuatnya masuk ke penjara ini. "Bukan aku."

Jeda sejenak, Naruto menatap teman-temannya sedih, tampak berputus asa. "Bukan aku yang membunuh orang tuaku, kalian tahu sendiri. Diantara kalian akulah yang paling lemah, bagaimana bisa aku membunuh seorang _Hokage_?"

"Tunggu, ayahmu _Hokage_?" Kiba bertanya. Menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Benar, kasus Naruto ini lumayan berat juga, sebelum aku masuk ke penjara ini. Warga desa terus-terusan membicarakan Naruto, jujur saja ketika tahu aku satu jeruji dengannya. Aku takut." Shikamaru yang berada disamping Naruto, menerawang. Mengingat pertama kali ia masuk ke penjara ini.

"Ya, karena aku bukan ninja, dan juga keberadaanku selalu disembunyikkan. Wajar orang-orang tak mengenalku, namun setelah kasus ini, wajahku tersebar dimana-mana. Dan saat itu, kau sudah ada di penjara, Kiba."

"Benar juga." Kiba membenarkan. "Lalu, apa maksudmu kalau itu bukan dirimu?"

Yang lain diam menyetujui pertanyaan Kiba, jujur saja mereka juga ingin mengetahui kekuatan Naruto yang bisa membunuh orang terkuat di desa Konoha.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Mendesah kecewa, Shikamaru melihat Sasuke. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, kalau telinga dan otak kalian cukup baik, kalian pasti sudah tahu kasusku." Sasuke berujar datar.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru dibuat jengkel. Ya, ia sudah tahu kasus Sasuke dari Iruka, setidaknya dia menceritakan alasan atau apalah.

"Kalian tak berminat menanyaiku?" Tiba-tiba Gaara berbicara. Membuat yang lain terperanjat, benar juga, karena terlalu takut mereka tanpa sadar melewatkan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Kiba bertanya.

Mata jade Gaara menatap api di depannya. "Sama seperti kalian, kasusku tak jauh-jauh dari pembunuhan. Baik negara atau desaku, tak ada yang berani menangkapku."

Kiba mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Gaara. Siapa yang berani berurusan dengannya? Tidak ada.

"Tapi, ayahku _Kazekage_ keempat meminta bantuan Konoha untuk menangkapku, dan disinilah aku sekarang." Gaara mengakhiri cerita singkatnya, sebenarnya cerita Gaara sedikit menggantung, Kiba dan yang lainnya tak tahu pembunuhan macam apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi untuk bertanya lebih lanjut sepertinya mereka harus berpikir dua kali.

" _Yosh_ , Aku akan bercerita mengenai pengalamanku dalam mencuri." Kini giliran Shikamaru yang bercerita. Mereka mendengar dengan santai, karena pengalaman Shikamaru tak jauh dari kasus pencurian yang menggelikkan. Malampun semakin larut, hingga kantuk menyerang mereka.

-SN-

"Lee hilang!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat kelima tahanan lainnya terbangun. Suasana masih gelap, ditambah api unggun yang mereka buat sudah padam. Naruto mengacak surainya frustasi, mata shappirenya bergerak kesana kemari mencari tubuh Lee.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto. "Tenanglah."

Suara baritone Sasuke sanggup membuat Naruto diam, jujur saja sikap Naruto ini sedikit membuat Sasuke gusar. Dalam keadaan seperti ini seharusnya mereka lebih tenang dan mengontrol diri.

"Kita semua tertidur, Lee tak mungkin bangun kembali. Pasti ada yang mengambilnya." Shikamaru berujar, matanya mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Srek..Srek..

Mereka menegang, mendengar suara dedaunan yang bergerak.

"Tahu posisi lingkaran dalam bertarung?" Shino bertanya. Shikamaru yang paling nalar langsung mengambil posisi, begitu juga Sasuke dan Gaara. Melihat keempat orang itu sudah mengambil posisi melingkar, Naruto dan Kiba mengikuti.

"Dengar, pasti ada kelompok lain yang juga berhasil keluar. Kita tidak tahu mereka bisa diajak kerja sama atau tidak, yang pasti kita harus waspada."

Mereka mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru.

"Disana!" Tiba-tiba Kiba berteriak.

Syut! Tap!

Sasuke merunduk, lalu melihat pohon di depannya yang sudah tertusuk sebuah kayu yang telah ditajami.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam."

Tiba-tiba tiga orang dengan baju yang sama seperti mereka datang dari depan Gaara.

"Lumayan banyak ya, Kurau senpai." Seorang wanita yang berada di kanan berujar seraya menatap orang yang berada di tengah mereka

"Hm." Orang yang dipanggil Kurau hanya berdehem, matanya berkilat-kilat melihat tim Naruto.

"Dimana Lee?!" Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak, menuduh ketiga orang tersebut.

"Siapa Lee?" Orang yang disebelah kiri Kurau bertanya.

"Entah, akupun tak tahu, Yassir."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kalian kan yang mengambil Lee?!" Naruto yang emosi hendak maju, namun Gaara menahan.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Ketiga tahanan itu tersenyum miring, ketika mendengar suara Gaara. "Sudah ketahuan, ya. Bagaimana ini, senpai?" Lagi-lagi yang berada paling belakang berujar.

"Diamlah, Akisa." Kurau bergumam, membuat wanita yang dipanggil Akisa itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kami disini karena ingin membawa tuan Gaara untuk kembali ke desa." lanjut Kurau.

Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Naruto kaget. Lantas mereka kompak menatap Gaara. "Gaara, siapa mereka?" Kiba bertanya.

Tak menghiraukan Kiba, Gaara menatap tajam tiga tahanan di depannya. "Untuk apa repot-repot? Ayahku sendiri sudah membuangku."

"Sepertinya anda tak ingin ikut, tuan _Kazekage_ salah mengira anda sebagai ancaman desa. Maka dari itu, kami diutus untuk membawa anda kembali." Ucap Yassir.

"Tch, kalian pikir aku ini apa, barang? Kalian mau mati?"

Kurau, Akisa, dan Yassir saling pandang, lalu mereka mengangguk seraya melempar sebuah kayu tajam ke arah Gaara.

Syut~

Grep! Grep!

Gaara mengambil kayu tersebut dengan mudah. "Mundur."

Gumaman Gaara membuat teman satu timnya mundur dengan cepat, mereka sudah tahu kekuatan Gaara memang tak dapat di ragukan lagi, walau mereka sendiri belum melihat kekuatan sesungguhnya. Maka dari itu, mereka memilih untuk mundur dari pada ikut campur, pertanyaan mengenai siapa dan ada hubungan apa mereka dengan Gaara, bisa disimpan untuk nanti.

" _Senpai_ , izinkan aku." Akisa berujar sebelum ia menyerang Gaara, Kurau mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" _Kuchiyose no jutsu_!"

Teriakan Akisa menggema, saat itu juga sebuah kucing hutan dengan ukuran besar muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Gaara mundur, mengambil posisi lumayan jauh dari kucing hutan tersebut. Ketiga tahanan di depannya itu adalah bawahan pribadi Gaara, bisa dikatakan hasil pertarungan bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Hanya saja, keberanian mereka untuk melawan Gaara cukup mencurigakan. Jika mereka memang siap untuk menghadapi tuannya, pasti kekuatan mereka juga telah meningkat. Kalau begitu, Gaara harus waspada.

Di belakang Gaara, tepat ada Naruto yang melotot ngeri melihat kucing hutan tersebut. Seekor kucing seharusnya sangat manis dan menggemaskan, namun kucing yang ada dihadapannya ini, benar-benar membuat takut semua orang.

Akisa meloncat, berdiri diatas kepala kucing tersebut. Lalu ia menarik sesuatu dari atas kepala sang kucing. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah cambuk bersinar merah sudah ada di tangan Akisa.

"Maju!"

Ctak!

Bunyi cambukkan terdengar diikuti raungan kucing yang membuat sakit telinga. Sasuke menutup telinganya, lalu sebuah cairan kental keluar dari telinganya tersebut.

"Darah?"

Kucing tersebut mulai menyerang Gaara, kelima orang yang berada di belakang Gaara kembali mundur. Mengambil langkah lebih jauh dari Gaara beserta pertarungannya.

Tangan Gaara terangkat, lalu ia mulai bergumam. " _Suna Shigure._ "

Jras! Jras! Jras!

Tiba-tiba hujan pasir menerpa tubuh Akisa beserta kucingnya, Kurau dan Yassir segera berlindung. Pasir tersebut bisa saja membuat kulit mereka tergores. Sedangan tim mawar di belakang Gaara tampak tenang, karena pasir Gaara tak mengenai mereka.

"Begitu, ya... menghancurkan dan mengubah batu dan mineral dalan tanah menjadi pasir. Tuan Gaara memang hebat!" Akisa memuji Gaara, lalu ia kembali mencambuk kucing tersebut. Tak peduli bahwa kulitnya telah lecet dan berdarah.

" _Jinju kombi henge!_ "

Setelah melontarkan kalimat tersebut, Akisa merubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi seekor kucing yang mirip dengan kucing hutan tersebut. Lalu kedua kucing tersebut meloncat, menyerang Gaara dengan kompak.

Gaara berlari menuju dua kucing besar tersebut, menghindari cakaran, lalu melompat diatasnya. Karena lengah, Gaara tak sadar jika Yassir sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Meledak." Yassir bergumam.

Lalu sebuah ledakan besar dari dalam tubuh kucing tersebut terjadi.

Duar!

Naruto meringkuk, diikuti keempat temannya. Beruntung mereka mengambil jarak lebih jauh lagi, kalau tidak mereka jiga pasti terkena ledakan dahsyat itu.

"Apa Gaara kalah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak." Shino menjawab, seraya melihat ke arah pertarungan. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Shino, lalu melihat setengah tubuh Gaara yang tertutupi oleh pasir.

" _Su-suggoi._ " Gumam Naruto.

"Dia kuat." Shikamaru menambahkan.

Gaara melepaskan jutsu pasirnya, kini ia melompat kebawah. Melihat Akisa dan Yassir yang sudah kembali bersama Kurau, mereka tampak terengah-engah ditambah kondisi Akisa yang lumayan parah.

" _Senpai_ , majulah." Yassir berkata pada Kurau. "Menyerah huh?"

"Tidak, aku akan kembali nanti." Jawab Yassir. Ia berjongkok, lalu memakan sebuah pil berwarna biru.

Kurau berjalan mendekati Gaara yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. "Tuan Gaara memang hebat, seperti biasa. Tapi, maafkan saya. Karena setelah ini saya akan menyerang anda dengan serius."

"Kau banyak bicara hari ini, Kurau." Gaara menjawab santai.

Kurau tersenyum. " _Tarenkyakyuu_!"

Syat! Bug! Bug!

Satu kata untuk ninja seperti Kurau. Cepat. Naruto memandang takjub tendangan Kurau yang begitu cepat, ia menendang Gaara bertubi-tubi sampai mengenai kepala Gaara.

Gaara tersungkur, lalu ia bangkit. Pipinya retak, detik berikutnya remahan pasir jatuh dari pipi Gaara.

"Pelindung pasir, huh?" Ucap Kurau.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tak akan takut." Kurau maju kembali, tubuhnya berpindah-pindah secepat kilat. Gerakannya yang cepat, hampir membuat Gaara tak dapat melihat keberadaanya.

Bugh!

Lagi-lagi Gaara tersungkur. Darah kental turun dari pelipisnya.

"Oh tidak, Gaara terluka." Ucap Naruto.

Gaara berdiri, wajahnya tetap datar. " _Sabakurou_."

Jrash!

Sejumlah pasir dengan ukuran besar timbul dari permukaan, membentuk sebuah penjara melengkung.

Kurau yang sudah mengantisipasi mundur dengan cepat, bergabung dengan Akisa dan Yassir. "Keluarkan Yassir." Kurau memberi komando, Yassir mengangguk.

" _Kuchiyose no jutsu_!"

Kini sebuah burung berwarna hitam keluar, dengan cepat mereka bertiga naik ke permukaan tubuh sang burung. "Tuan Gaara, mungkin kami belum bisa membawamu. Tapi kami akan kembali."

Sebelum pasir Gaara meremukkan tubuh mereka, burung hitam tersebut sudah terbang tinggi.

Gaara menatap kepergian bawahannya tersebut, lalu menurunkan pasirnya dengan sembarangan. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati teman-temannya.

Naruto menatap burung besar milik Yassir, ia terus mengikuti kemana burung tersebut akan pergi, Kiba yang melihat bertanya. "Kau memprediksi kemana arah mereka akan pergi?"

Menggeleng Naruto menjawab dengan polos. "Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan jika aku mempunyai burung seperti itu, mungkin kita tidak perlu capek-capek berjalan kaki."

Yang lain menatap Naruto malas, namun syukurlah setidaknya Naruto yang ini lebih baik dari pada Naruto yang terus-terusan diam karena kematian Lee. Kiba tersenyum, lalu ia menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Apaan sih?!" Naruto menepis tangan Kiba. "Lalu, jika mereka bukan yang mengambil Lee, siapa yang melakukannya." Lanjut Naruto lemas. Ia bahkan melupakan Lee tadi.

"Kita akan menemukannya, kau jangan khawatir." Shino menenangkan. Naruto mengangguk sedih, Sasuke yang berada di belakang hanya memperhatikan, seharusnya selagi mereka fokus pada pertarungan Gaara dan tiga orang tadi, ia bisa saja pergi, tapi entah kenapa kakinya seakan sulit untuk beranjak.

"Kau kuat." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Gaara. "Biasa saja." Balas Gaara sekenanya.

Lalu mereka kembali berjalan, menelusuri malam yang terasa amat panjang.

-SN-

Sang raja langit mulai memperlihatkan sinarnya, tak terasa bagi tim Naruto bahwa pagi telah tiba. Ternyata pertarungan Gaara semalam terjadi sekitar jam tiga pagi, Naruto mengelus tenggorokkannya.

"Apa kalian sadar, kita sudah tak makan dan tak minum dalam tiga hari penuh!"

Naruto mengangguk setuju, kali ini ia mensyukuri sifat Kiba yang sering mengeluh itu. Setidaknya mewakili ia yang sudah kehilangan tenaga.

"Kiba tak usah mengurangi tenaga dengan berteriak, diamlah dan lihat danau itu." Shikamaru dengan wajah bosan seperti ingin mati itu menunjuk sebuah danau.

Mata Naruto besinar, entah tenaga dari mana ia langsung berlari kesetanan seraya berteriak seperti monyet liar.

"Naruto tunggu! Jangan kau habiskan airku!" Kiba ikut berlari kesetanan mengikuti Naruto yang teriak-teriak.

Byur!

Naruto meloncat, membiarkan tubuhnya basah terendam air danau yang segar. " _Suggoi_! Segar sekali!"

Kiba melompat dengan cara salto, membuat percikan air lebih besar dari Naruto.

BYUR!

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. " _Mendokusai_ ~ apa kalian sadar kita tak ada baju ganti?"

Tersadar akan ucapan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto segera berenang menepi. Sasuke meminum air danau dengan tenang, danau yang jernih tersebut membuat Sasuke tergiur untuk meminumnya. Gaara mencuci muka dan ikut meminum air danau, sedangkan Shino hanya mencuci bagian mukanya yang tak tertutupi kacamatanya saja.

Cpak! Cpak! Cpak!

"Ki-kiba! Kaki-glup-ku ke-glup-ram!"

Kiba menoleh melihat Naruto yang berusaha menimbulkan tubuhnya. "Oi, jangan main-main. Percuma saja, kau pikir aku bisa membantumu?" Kiba yang telah menepi, mulai naik ke dasar tanah.

"Kiba! Naruto sepertinya serius, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tolong dia!" Shikamaru berseru panik ketika melihat Naruto yang kesusahan.

"Eh? Tapi aku tak bisa, aku memang bisa berenang. Tapi untuk menolong orang aku tak bisa." Kiba mengangkat tangan, dan ikutan panik.

Shikamaru melihat Shino, Gaara, dan Sasuke yang tampak tenang-tenang saja melihat Naruto yang akan tenggelam. "Shino cepat tolong Naruto!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kaca mataku basah."

Jawaban singkat Shino membuat Shikamaru _sweatdrop_ , lalu ia melihat Gaara yang tampak acuh. Lalu pilihan terakhirnya Sasuke, ia mendekati Sasuke yang tengah bersidekap seraya melihat Naruto yang sudah diam.

"Apa? Kau mau-"

Byur!

Shikamaru mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh ke dalam danau. " _Gomen ne,_ Sasuke! Cepat bawa Naruto kemari. Kami akan berdoa dari sini."

Menimbulkan kepalanya, Sasuke melihat Shikamaru garang. Lalu mengusap wajahnya dan berenang mendekati tempat dimana Naruto mulai tenggelam.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Sasuke telah kembali dengan Naruto ditangannya. Shikamaru dan Kiba membantu Sasuke untuk membawa Naruto.

"Apa dia mati?" Tanya Kiba khawatir. Shikamaru menyentuh leher Naruto, dapat dirasakan detakkan lambat dari samping leher Naruto itu, Shikamaru mendesah lega.

"Dia hidup, tapi sebaiknya harus cepat disadarkan."

Mereka saling pandang. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Kelima tahanan itu terdiam, lalu pandangan mereka jatuh pada bibir Naruto yang sudah membiru. "Apa harus?" Tanya Kiba, seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing temannya.

"Shino, cepat beri nafas buatan." Shikamaru mendorong Shino.

"Tidak, kacamataku bisa lepas karena merunduk terlalu lama."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru dibuat _sweatdrop_ , sepertinya meminta bantuan pada Shino adalah keselahan besar. "Kalau begitu, kau Kiba."

"Apa-apaan?! Tak bisa! aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Disini kau yang paling pintar, kenapa menyuruh orang?!" Kiba menolak dengan heboh.

"Baiklah."

Shikamaru mendesah, memberi nafas buatan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah Naruto itu cowok, mungkin ia akan meminta pengampunan pada dewa setelah ini.

Shikamaru menggeser tubuhnya, mendekati Naruto yang sudah pucat. Kepalanya merunduk, memposisikan tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Tanpa Shikamaru sadari, yang lain ikut menurunkan kepalanya, merasa penasaran tentunya.

Melihat Shikamaru yang tak kunjung menyentuh bibir Naruto membuat yang lain gemas. "Kau bisa membuatnya mati duluan! Cepat lakukan!" Kiba yang paling ekspresif, mewakili yang lainnya untuk meneriaki Shikamaru.

"Puah! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" Shikamaru yang menahan nafas, membuang nafasnya dengan kuat. Membuat Kiba yang berada disampingnya muntah seketika. Oke, kali ini lagi-lagi Kiba menyalahkan hidungnya yang terlalu sensitif.

"Minggir!" Sasuke yang kesal mendorong Shikamaru dan Kiba, ia memposisikan dirinya tepat seperti Shikamaru lakukan tadi. "Kalian, berbaliklah. Tak ada yang boleh melihat."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat yang lain mendesah kecewa, bagaimanapun juga melihat Naruto diberi nafas buatan oleh Sasuke bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Bukankah itu kejadian yang amat langkah?

Melihat keempat temannya yang sudah berbalik, Sasuke mulai memompa dada Naruto lalu mendekatkan kepalanya. Menekan hidung Naruto, ia mulai membuka mulut Naruto, nafas buatan pun diberikan.

Diam-diam Kiba melirik, diikuti Shikamaru, Shino, dan Gaara. Namun sayang seribu sayang, kejadian langka itu tertutupi rambut emo Sasuke yang mulai memanjang.

"Gah!"

Teriakan Naruto, membuat mereka terperanjat kaget. Sasuke yang telah menyingkir, melototi Kiba yang hendak berbicara pada Naruto.

"Ohok! Ohok!"

Naruto batuk-batuk, mengeluarkan air yang sempat masuk ke paru-parunya. Shikamaru membantu Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Sial! Lama sekali kalian menolongku!" Naruto mulai protes, mengingat kejadian ketika ia keram dan yang lainnya sibuk berdiskusi. Wajah pucatnya sudah memerah, membuat Shikamaru mendesah lega. Mungkin Sasuke harus berterima kasih karena Naruto yang bodoh itu tak bertanya bagaimana ia bisa sadar.

"Ya, kau harus berterima kasih pada Sa-"

Bugh! Byur!

Shikamaru terpelanting, sukses terjun ke dalam danau. "Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berujar, menatap panik Shikamaru yang berusaha untuk menepi.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto memberikan jempolnya sebagai rasa terima kasih pada Kiba. "Tadi ada nyamuk, jadi kutendang saja. Aku tak melihat ada Shikamaru disana."

Jawaban tak masuk akal dari Kiba, membuat Naruto terbengong-bengong.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Ucap Gaara, merasa bosan dengan drama yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

Mereka mulai berdiri, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tengah kesusahan mengangkat tubuhnya. "Oi! Tunggu! Sialan."

Shikamaru menyusul dan menendang Kiba dari belakang. Kiba yang tersungkur mulai memaki-maki Shikamaru, lalu mereka berjalan santai, diiringi dengan candaan ringan untuk Sasuke yang telah memberi nafas buatan pada Naruto.

-SN-

Di sebuah lapangan luas, terdapat 72 tahanan tengah saling bertarung melawan sesama tahanan lainnya. Mereka melepaskan tendangan, tinju, dan beberapa tehnik bela diri lainnya. Tampak beberapa ninja dengan pakaian khas Jounin yang menjabat sebagai sipir memperhatikkan dari pinggir lapangan, beberapa tahanan yang mereka anggap lemah ditarik dari lapangan dan dipukul habis-habisan. Entah apa yang tengah di terapkan oleh pihak penjara, yang pasti kondisi para tahanan tersebut tampak baik-baik saja walau sudah di hukum sedemikian rupa.

"Itachi, kemana kau semalam?" Seorang pria dengan wajah yang mirip seperti ikan itu bertanya.

"Aku hanya memastikan apa yang dikatakan Yahiko, Kisame." Pria tampan bernama Itachi itu menjawab seraya menghindari beberapa pukulan yang diberikan oleh Kisame.

"Lalu hasilnya?"

"Semua yang dikatakan Yahiko benar."

Menendang, lalu kembali ke posisi awal ketika sadar apa yang ia lakukan telah meleset. Itachi memutar tubuh, tangannya menahan kepalan tangan Kisame yang ingin meninjunya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus pergi secepatnya."

Itachi mengangguk, lalu memukul rahang Kisame dengan telak. "Ya, harus secepatnya."

-SN-

" _Yatta_! _Yatta_!" Naruto meloncat-loncat senang, melihat gerbang yang mirip seperti gerbang awal penjara pertama.

"Tunggu Naruto, jangan senang dulu. Ingat kejadian di koridor jeruji?" Shino berujar. Naruto yang tengah meloncat-loncat lemas seketika, benar juga, bisa saja gerbang yang ada di depannya ini adalah gerbang utama.

"Tapi Shino, keadaan sekitar sini tak sama seperti gerbang utama penjara. Gerbang utama itu dekat dengan laut, sedangkan kita datang dari dalam hutan, lagi pula tak ada tanda-tanda dari penjaga gerbang yang mengerikkan itu." Shikamaru yang telah menganalisa keadaan sekitar mulai berbicara, Gaara dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ya, apapun bisa mereka lakukan untuk membodohi kita."

Kini Kiba yang mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Shino. Berkali-kali mereka dibuat bodoh oleh penjara konyol ini. Tak menutup kemungkinan bukan, kalau gerbang yang ada di depan mereka ini ternyata gerbang utama?

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ingat apa yang sipir Iruka katakan?" Sasuke bertanya, mencoba memancing ingatan para penjahat tersebut.

"Nama tim! Ya, sipir Iruka bilang nama tim merupakan kunci untuk masuk ke gerbang kedua. Tapi, aku lupa apa nama tim kita itu."

Yang lain tampak berpikir, sangking tak menginginkannya nama itu mereka jadi melupakannya.

"Tim Hensem?"

" _Dobe_ , itu nama yang ditolak oleh Iruka." Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto berkomentar tajam.

"Tim Mawar." Gaara yang dari tadi diam mulai berbicara.

"Ya! Tim Mawar!"

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba berujar kompak. Tiba-tiba, gerbang besar yang berada di belakang mereka terbuka secara perlahan

"Aa..apa-apaan ini?!" Kiba berteriak heboh, melihat isi penjara tingkat kedua dengan _shock_. Bagaimana tidak, isi penjara tersebut adalah...

"Yeay! Taman bermain!"

Naruto berlari, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti ingin memeluk isi penjara tingkat dua tersebut.

"Naruto tunggu!" Shikamaru berteriak, mengejar Naruto yang ceroboh dan langsung masuk begitu saja.

Naruto yang melihat kayu yang digantung seperti ayunan langsung menaikinya.

"Yuhuu!"

Sasuke geleng-geleng, bagaimana pun juga. Penjara bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, pasti ada sesuatu yang da-

"AAAKKK!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanya. Lalu ia melihat Naruto yang tengah tergantung, terdapat dedaunan dan rumput yang telah melilit seperti tali di leher Naruto.

Gaara berlari, mendekati Naruto yang tengah tercekik. Mainan yang ada disekitar mereka memang terbuat dari kayu dan dedaunan yang telah dijadikan tali. Mungkin saja, dedaunan dan kayu itu hidup, apapun bisa terjadi bukan di penjara konyol ini?

Shikamaru yang hendak menolong dihadang oleh kayu yang tiba-tiba memanjang dan meliuk-liuk hendak menangkap tubuhnya. Penjara tingkat dua yang merangkap menjadi taman bermain mematikan itu benar-benar sangatlah luas, mungkin akan sulit untuk mencari jalan keluar dari taman ini.

Sasuke meloncat ketika melihat sebuah kayu yang berjalan kearahnya, mereka yang sibuk menghindar tak sadar bila Kiba telah di makan oleh kayu.

"Kiba dimana?!" Shikamaru bertanya, melihat teman-temannya. Yang lain menggeleng karena tak tahu. "Sasuke bantu Gaara melepaskan Naruto! Shino cari Kiba secepatnya!" Shikamaru memberi intruksi.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" Sasuke yang masih menghindar bertanya.

"Tenang, aku bisa menahan kayu-kayu ini."

Sasuke mengangguk dan berlari menuju Naruto dan Gaara.

" _Kagemane no jutsu_!"

Shikamaru kembali mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, menahan kayu yang tiba-tiba ingin melahap tubuhnya. Ia perlahan berjalan mundur, kayu itu pun mengikuti pergerakan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Kiba telah masuk penjara!" Teriakan Shino membuat Shikamaru melepaskan jurusnya, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sumber suara. Setelah sampai ia melihat Kiba beserta tahanan lainnya yang telah ditahan dalam penjara raksasa. Entah dari mana penjara tersebut datang, yang pasti Shikamaru dan yang lainnya tak melihat ada penjara tersebut.

Kiba memegangi kayu jeruji tersebut, di dalam penjara tersebut sudah ada beberapa tahanan lain dengan jumlah yang banyak. Merasa tak tahan karena di desak, Kiba mencoba meminta tolong.

Shino mulai mengeluarkan serangga-serangganya, laku membiarkan serangga tersebut memakani kayu yang dipegang oleh Kiba.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Shikamaru yang tengah melihat jumlah tahanan yang begitu banyak menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Tenang, Gaara dan Sasuke pasti bisa menyelamatkannya."

Di lain tempat, terlihat Gaara yang tengah sibuk memotongi daun yang merangkap menjadi tali tersebut, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar tak tergantung.

"Gaara, cepatlah!" Sasuke yang tak tahan mengangkat tubuh berisi Naruto mulai berbicara.

"Sabarlah." Gaara menambah jumlah pasirnya, Naruto yang sudah lemas tak mampu berbicara. Lagi-lagi wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Gaara awas!" Sasuke berteriak, ketika melihat kayu yang tajam akan menusuk kepalanya.

Gaara yang sudah siap karena teriakan Sasuke menahan kayu tersebut dengan dinding pasirnya.

Ctas!

Tali daun itu lepas, Sasuke terduduk. Melihat kedua orang yang sudah terlanjur lemas itu terpaksa Gaara mengambil pasir dalam jumlah yang banyak, lalu membantu Sasuke dan Naruto untuk berdiri.

-SN-

" _Mokuton no jutsu_!"

Yamato menggenggam erat tangannya, lagi-lagi ia menyambungkan kayunya yang telah keropos akibat serangga milik Shino, ia yang berada di atas penjara kayu yang tinggi itu tak dapat dilihat Shino maupun Shikamaru. Ia yang merupakan pengendali jurus khusus peninggalan _hokage_ pertama dipercayakan mengawasi penjara tingkat kedua. Karena hari ini tim Mawar sudah memasuki penjaranya, maka ia akan turun langsung untuk menahan keenam tahanan tersebut, walaupun hari ini adalah jadwal pemberian kekuatan baru bagi tahanan paling hebat seantero penjara iblis, yaitu tim Akatsuki yang merupakan tanggung jawabnya juga. Namun, membiarkan tim Mawar lewat begitu saja, terlalu sayang untuk dibiarkan.

Lalu mata sayu Yamato melihat Gaara, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang telah menyusul. Naruto memandang takjub penjara raksasa di depannya. Terdapat ratusan tahanan di dalamnya dengan keadaan yang sudah menggenaskan, jika mereka menetap di penjara tersebut. Sudah dipastikan kematian yang mengerikan akan menghampiri, memang tak separah penjara utama, namun bukan berarti penjara kedua enak.

Kiba berkali-kali menutup hidungnya, bau dari tubuh tahanan lainnya yang berdesak-desakkan membuatnya ingin pingsan. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata juga ada tim lainnya yang ingin menolong rekannya di dalam penjara tersebut.

"Perkenalkan! Saya sipir Yamato. Sekarang dengkarkan apa yang akan saya katakan!" Teriakkan Yamato mampu membuat tahanan yang berada dibawahnya diam.

"Lakukan apapun yang bisa kalian lakukan agar kalian tetap berjumlah diatas empat!"

"Apa maksudmu!?" Orang yang berada di sebelah Sasuke bertanya.

"Pikirlah sendiri!" Yamato membalas seraya tersenyum, lalu ia menghilang seperti apa yang Iruka lakukan yaitu menghilang dengan cara ninja.

"Mungkin yang dimaksudkan, agar tim kita tetap utuh. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila tim kita utuh, yang pasti kita akan keluarkan Kiba." Shino menatap Kiba yang hampir ingin pingsan.

Yang lain mengangguk. "Orang tadi sudah pergi, mungkin saja kayu itu bisa kau hancurkan lagi." Shikamaru menatap Shino.

"Cakra ku melemah, ini yang terakhir. Bila gagal aku tak bisa menolongnya."

"Simpan cakramu untuk nanti, kali ini biar aku saja." Gaara kembali mengangkat pasir yang ada di bawah, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah jeruji kayu yang ada di depan Kiba.

Namun apa yang dilakukan Gaara hanyalah buang-buang waktu saja, pasir Gaara mungkin bisa memutuskan tali daun, tapi untuk memotong kayu yang memiliki cakra kuat ternyata mustahil.

"Cepat tolong aku!"

"Bersabarlah Kiba!" Naruto berujar seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

Shino menghela nafas, lalu mengeluarkan serangganya. Serangga-serangga Shino mulai mengkikis kayu tersebut, beberapa menit kemudian Kiba terlempar keluar, karena serangga tersebut sudah berhasi membuat jeruji kayu itu rapuh, tahanan yang berada di belakang Kiba mencoba untuk keluar. Namun,barus saja kakinya menginjak permukaan tanah, dengan cepat Kayu tersebut mulai menyatu kembali dan memutuskan kaki tahanan tersebut.

Tim Naruto meringis ngeri, lalu berlari dari tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu! Sebelum kalian pergi. Kalian harus mengeluarkan teman kami!" Terlihat empat orang menghadang tim Naruto.

"Tidak akan! Lebih baik kalian menyingkir!" Kiba menyuruh empat orang di depannya itu untuk segera minggir.

"Bagaimana ini, Kimimaro?" Seorang wanita yang berada di samping kanan pria bernama Kimimaro itu bertanya.

Sasuke yang berada paling belakang berbisik. "Mereka _Goninshuu_."

"Apa itu? Kau tahu mereka?" Naruto bertanya. Shikamaru menoleh ikut mendengarkan apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh Sasuke.

" _Goninshuu_ adalah lima penjaga daerah terlarang. Daerah itu terdapat penjahat paling kejam di dunia. Katanya penjahat tersebut sudah menjadikan seorang manusia sebagai bahan percobaan."

"Penjahat yang gila. Lalu kenapa penjaganya ada disini?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Bisa dipastikan mereka telah ditangkap karena berusaha melindungi tempat dan penjahat tersebut." Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada empat orang di depannya itu.

"Si gendut Jiroubou itu memang merepotkan, tapi tanpa dia, mungkin saja kita tak bisa keluar dari sini." Pria dengan kuncir rambut di belakangnya ikut berbicara.

"Diamlah Tayuya, Kidoumaru. Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sakon, serang mereka."

"Ya, ya! Dasar!" Wanita yang dipanggil Sakon itu mulai menyerang. Shino yang merasa dirinya sudah tak sanggup melawan kini mundur bersama Naruto yang juga masih lemas akibat cekikkan tali tersebut.

" _Kagemane no jutsu_!" Lagi-lagi jurus bayangan Shikamaru di keluarkan. Sakon yang tak memperkirakan langsung terkena jurus andalan Shikamaru, melihat kondisi yang menguntungkan, dengan cepat Sasuke menendang wajah wanita tersebut.

Duagh!

"Tayuya! Kidoumaru!"

Orang yang dipanggil Kidomarou itu maju. "Tayuya! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" Tanyanya.

"Aku tak membawa suling, kau lupa?" Tayuya menjawab santai.

Mendecih, Kidoumaru mulai menyerang. " _Kumosoukai_!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara menghindar, melihat jaring laba-laba yang muncul dari tangannya, jari tersebut mengenai jeruji kayu beserta tahanan yang ada disana.

"Kalian lihat tahanan itu, mungkin ia akan menempel bersama jeruji sialan itu selamanya. Dan kalian! Bersiaplah untuk itu!"

Kidoumaru kembali maju, Gaara yang melihat Kidoumaru membuat segel yang sama, membuat pertahanan dari pasir.

"Kau kira aku akan mengeluarkan jurus yang sama ha?! Bodoh! _Kumonenkin_!" Sebuah jaring laba-laba yang padat keluar dari dalam mulutnya, membentuk sebuah tombak dan menusuk permukaan pasir Gaara.

Gaara menahan kuat apa yang ada di depannya, namun tanpa di duga tombak jaring laba-laba tersebut berhasil menembus dan melukai lengan Gaara.

"Menyerahlah! Dan suruh orang berkaca mata itu untuk menyelamatkan teman kami!"

"Kau ini banyak bicara, ya. Kau pikir dia mudah disuruh?" Shikamaru mengajak orang di depannya untuk berbicara dan mengalihkan perhatian.

Tanpa Kidoumaru sadari Kiba telah menahan tubuhnya lalu Sasuke yang sudah berada di depannya menendang Kidoumaru sama seperti ia menendang Sakon. Kiba menyingkir dengan cepat.

Kidoumaru tergeletak, lalu melihat Sasuke. "Apa kau Ninja pengguna _Taijutsu_? Tendanganmu kuat sekali."

"Sayanya bukan." Jawab Sasuke datar. Detik berikut Kidoumaru pingsan.

Kimimaro yang berada di belakang mendesah kecewa. "Bodoh sekali mereka." Ia pun maju seraya membuka baju hitamnya dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Oi, oi, kau ini mau apa dengan Sasuke?" Naruto yang pikirannya sudah kotor duluan berbicara seenaknya.

" _Karatsu no mai_."

Zrak... Zrak...

Sebuah tulang mulai keluar dari tubuh Kimimaro, membuat yang lain terperanjat kaget.

Crak! Crak! Crak!

Tulang tersebut kian memanjang, ujungnya yang tajam berkilat-kilat. Kimimaro pun berputar, Sasuke yang belum siap, terluka akibat tergores ujung tulang.

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke terluka menyuruhnya untuk mundur, mata tajam Kimimaro melihat Gaara dan kembali memasukkan tulangnya ke dalam tubuh lalu mengoyakkan kulit jari-jari kukunya. Detik berikutnya tulang kukunya pun dilepas, berubah menjadi peluru tulang.

TRAK!

Peluru tulang tersebut menghantam pasir pelindung Gaara, tanpa banyak bicara Gaara langsung membalas. " _Suna Shigure_."

Hujan pasir yang pernah diperlihatkan kini muncul kembali, Kimimaro melihat keatas. "Tidak ada seninya." Ia bergumam.

Sruush!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pasir meliliti kakinya, ia yang tengah fokus melihat keatas tanpa sadar telah lengah. Pasir tersebut kini sudah melapisi seluruh tubuhnya

"Berhasil." Naruto bergumam.

"Belum." Gaara mengangkat tangannya, merenggangkan jari-jarinya lalu mengenggamnya erat. " _Sabakusousou_!"

Jras! Jras!

Pasir Gaara menyatu, meremuki Kimimaro hingga keluar darah dari sela-sela pasir. Namun, hal yang tak terduga terjadi, Tayuya tersenyum di belakang seraya bergumam. "Jangan meremehkan Kimimaro kami."

Zruuk! Zruuk! Grrt!

Kimaro keluar dengan tubuh yang menggenaskan, namun kulitnya yang koyak perlahan mulai menyatu. "Jangan meremehkanku." Kimimaro berujar dingin, seraya menatap Gaara tajam.

Gaara mengambil kuda-kuda, lalu telapak tangannya menyatu.

Tap! Zash! Zash! Zash!

Pasir mengelilingi tubuh Gaara, Sasuke menjauh bersama Shikamaru. " _Ryuusababakuryuu_!"

ZRUASH!

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, dan Shikamaru terpental kebelakang.

DROAZH!

Pasir yang sudah menjadi ombak itu membawa tubuh Kimimaro dan Tayuya, Gaara menggerakkan pasir tersebut menjadi pusaran.

REEEZZ! ZRUASH!

" _Su-suggoi_!" Lagi-lagi Naruto berkomentar.

" _Sabaku Taisou_!"

Dak! Dum!

Padang pasir Gaara mengeras.

Kimimaro dan Tayuya dalam sekejap tertahan dalam pasir tersebut. Merasa semuanya telah usai, Gaara menuju timnya yang memandang takjub dirinya.

"Kau memang hebat!" Naruto bertepuk tangan.

"Lain kali, kau harus tunjukkan kekuatan kau. Jangan bisanya tenggelam dan gantung diri." Setelah berujar santai seperti itu Gaara pergi diikuti yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak gantung diri bodoh!" Naruto berteriak berusaha menyusul Gaara dan yang lainnya.

-SN-

Tanpa di duga, sebuah gerbang yang hampir sama seperti gerbang keluar utama telah terlihat. Naruto berteriak kegirangan.

"Tak kusangka semudah dan secepat ini! Ini semua karena kekuatanku!" Teriak Naruto.

" _Mendokusai_ ~ kekuatan apa? Yang kau lakukan hanya menggantungkan diri dan merepotkan orang."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru merengut tak suka. "Berisik Shikamaru!"

"Lihat itu."

Yang lain mengikuti arah pandang Shino, mereka melihat sepuluh cetakan telapak tangan. Sasuke mendekati, lalu mencocokkan tangannya pada cetakan pertama berbentuk telapak tangan.

"Rupanya begitu," gumam Sasuke. "Semuanya tempelkan kedua telapak tangan kalian." Lanjutnya.

Mereka saling pandang, lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang Sasuke perintahkan.

"Oi! Oi! Aku juga ingin menempelkan tanganku!" Naruto yang tak kebagian menempelkan telapak tangannya mulai menarik-narik baju Sasuke.

"Tch, _Dobe_." Setelah mendecih, Sasuke menaruh lengan kiri Naruto pada cetakan telapak tangan di sampingnya. Sehingga sepasang cetakan pertama diisi dengan salah satu telapak tangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Trak! Brak!

"Berhasil! Gerbangnya terbuka!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak, membuat yang lain menutup telinga mereka kompak. Shikamaru menoleh kebalakang untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Ternyata itu arti dari 'agar tetap berjumlah diatas empat' jadi, percuma saja kalau Naruto dan Kiba tak dapat diselamatkan. Kita akan terjebak selamanya di dalam penjara tersebut, benar kan, Shino?"

Shino mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru, wajar saja si sipir berwajah aneh tadi langsung pergi. "Tapi, jika Naruto yang kita tinggalkan. Kita tetap bisa lolos, bukankah cetakan tersebut ada lima pasang? Pas bukan. Kau, aku, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Kiba."

"Jadi, kau berpikir seperti itu, Shino?!" Naruto kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Hahaha!" Shikamaru dan Shino tertawa, tak tahan melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu jelek. Pikir mereka.

"Oi, berhentilah mengoceh! Cepat jalan!" Kiba yang berada di depan menegur.

Mereka pun mengangguk dan kembali berjalan, memasuki hutan lebat yang hampir sama seperti hutan sebelumnya.

-SN-

Seorang wanita muda membuka matanya, ia mengerjap melihat beberapa orang yang juga berada satu jeruji dengannya.

"Namamu siapa?" Seorang wanita dengan kedua sanggul di sisi kepalanya berjongkok, melihat wajah wanita muda itu dengan teliti.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

"Nama yang jelek."

Wanita muda bernama Sakura itu menoleh, melihat wanita yang tampak tak asing baginya. "Ino?! Kau..."

Wanita yang dipanggilnya itu tersenyum manis, lalu menguncir rambut pirang pucatnya menjadi satu ikat. " _Yoroshiku_!"

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau menyusul Sasuke juga?"

"Tunggu-tunggu, kalian saling kenal?" Wanita dengan kedua sanggul itu menginterupsi, menatap wajah Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

Ino mengangguk. "Yap, kami berasal dari desa yang sama."

"Bagaimana bisa.." Gumam Sakura.

"Tentu saja, aku membunuh sebuah kelurga penting di desa tetangga. Aku benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke, kebetulan keluarga itu punya hutang nyawa dengan keluargaku, jadi aku tak keberatan mengambil langkah ini. Awalnya aku kaget sekali melihat kau yang tengah digeret para Anbu untuk masuk ke jeruji ini, ternyata kita memiliki rencana yang sama, ya."

Sakura masih menatap kaget teman barunya itu. "Jadi kau.. sudah berada disini duluan."

Lagi-lagi Ino mengangguk, wajah Sakura tiba-tiba murung. "Tapi hanya aku yang boleh menyelamatkannya."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Ino bertanya bingung. Wanita bersanggul yang berada di tengah mereka hanya menonton dengan ekspresi yang tenang, ia tak berniat untuk ikut campur selagi mereka tak menganggu.

"Maksudku, hanya aku seorang yang boleh menyelamatkannya!"

Grep!

Ino mencengkram kerah Sakura, matanya menatap manik Sakura tajam. "Kau pikir, kau ini siapa, Haruno- _san_." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja emosinya meluap.

Menepis lengan Ino kasar, Sakura balas menatap tajam Ino yang lebih tinggi dirinya. "Jaga tangan kotor mu itu! Yamanaka- _san_."

"Apa?! Kau-"

"Hentikan!"

Dug! Dug!

Teriakan diiringi dengan bunyi tendangan yang diberikan oleh wanita bersanggul membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh cepat.

"Dengar, aku tak peduli apa masalah kalian. Tapi, kalau kalian ingin mengusik ketenangan jeruji ini. Kalian akan berurusan denganku. Buat kau, nona Sakura. Kau harus tahu siapa dirimu disini, kalian harus menjaga sikap kalian padaku. Namaku Tenten, kalian bisa memanggilku begitu. Dengar, bocah?"

Ino dan Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan payah, mereka menatap horror wanita bersanggul yang mengaku bernama Tenten itu. Bisa dipastikan, Tenten adalah orang yang kuat. Maka dari itu, mereka memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti apa yang Tenten katakan. Tepatnya kedua wanita cantik itu akan cari aman untuk sementara.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura dan Ino saling melempar tatapan sengit.

" _Sepertinya akan sulit._ " Batin keduanya.

-SN-

Sesekali Sasuke melirik pemuda bersurai pirang disampinganya, matanya tak lepas memandang bibir pemuda tersebut yang tengah mengunyah salah satu buah kesukaanya. Sesekali pemuda dengan nama Naruto itu menyeka sudut bibirnya, lalu kembali menggigit buah merah yang ada di tangannya itu.

Gulp~

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, lalu memakan apel hijau berukuran kecil ditangannya. Naruto yang merasa dipandang, menoleh kearah Sasuke. Matanya menatap awas Sasuke yang kini tengah salah tingkah.

"Apa liat-liat?! Minggir!" Naruto sedikit mendorong Sasuke, entah ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini, ia terdorong dengan kuat, bagai pria impoten yang hilang kepercayaan diri.

Shikamaru yang berada dibelakang hanya mengernyit bingung, lalu matanya menatap buah-buah yang di peluk Naruto.

"Naruto, aku minta buah tomatnya."

Naruto merengut, lalu melihat Shikamaru dengan malas. "Oi, bukankah aku yang menemukan tanaman itu duluan."

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ tapi satu saja, ya."

Shikamaru mengangguk, dan menerima tomat pemberian Naruto. Naruto kembali berjalan, memakan sisa tomat yang ia ambil dari tanaman yang ditemukkan Shikamaru, berhubung ia tengah lapar dan hanya tanaman itu saja yang ditemukan olehnya dan Shikamaru jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil semua buah yang berada di tanaman tersebut, dan tak memperbolehkan siapapun mengambilnya. Melihat kepelitan Naruto, Kiba yang mendapat beberapa buah menolak membagikan buahnya pada Naruto begitupun jiga Shino, bahkan Gaara yang cuek ikut-ikutan tak mau membagi buahnya pada Naruto.

"Oi, kau tampak bodoh kalau seperti itu. Ini, makanlah." Shikamaru menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tengah makan buah apel kecilnya itu hampir saja tersedak. Ia melirik, melihat buah tomat yang disodorkan Shikamaru untuknya.

Gulp~

Lagi-lagi ia meneguk ludahnya, bagaimanapun juga buah tomat sialan itu benar-benar terlihat mengkilau dan menggoda iman.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. "Gengsian. Yasudah kalau tak mau."

"Aaa-"

Syut!

Tomat tersebut kini sudah berada di genggaman Sasuke yang sudah menyingkir. Shikamaru tersenyum, lalu geleng-geleng melihat sikap baru Sasuke.

Beberapa jam berlalu, sinar matahari mulai menghilang. Naruto yang berada disamping Shino kerap kali menguap, kelelahan karena terus berjalan. Ditambah perutnya yang terus berbunyi karena sakit perut.

Preet~

Mereka terdiam, merasa mendengar sesuatu yang menurut mereka mengerikan. Menghapus pikiran negatif, lalu mereka kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Naruto yang paling sensitif melihat teman-temanya yang was-was mulai merapatkan diri. "Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu." Kiba berujar, membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah. Suasana semakin gelap, Naruto yang parno menyuruh teman-temanya untuk mendekat.

"Hei! Jangan jauh-jauh aku takut!" Naruto menarik baju Gaara agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau juga! Sasuke! Berdirilah dibelakangku. Aku merinding, nih." Naruto berbisik-bisik, Sasuke yang merasa malas, hanya mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan. Oh, sepertinya sang Uchiha masih dendam dengan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memucat, Shino yang berada disampingnya bertanya, "kau kenapa?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng lalu menekan-nekan perutnya.

Pssh~~

"Leganya~" Gumam Naruto.

"Apa mak- EUM! BAU APA INI?!" Teriak Kiba. Oke, balik ke fakta utama, hidung Kiba itu sensitif.

Yang lain menutup hidung, lalu menyingkir menjauhi sumber bau tersebut. "Kau! Kau kentut?!" Sasuke yang paling emosi karena merasa Naruto mengentutinya berteriak.

"Benar! Baunya dari Naruto!" Kiba ikut menimpali, sedangkan Gaara sudah muntah di belakang Sasuke. Ayolah, sudah berapa kali ia mencium bau busuk dari Naruto.

"Naruto mengakulah." Shikamaru yang paling sabar berujar.

"Hehe, maaf. Sepertinya aku ingin buang air besar." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sial! Kau ini ada-ada saja. Cepat sana!" Sasuke menendang bokong Naruto. Yang ditendang mengelus bokongnya seraya merengut. "Apa-apaan, sih. Emang kentutku bau?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Ucap mereka kompak.

Tekukan pada wajah Naruto semakin dalam, karena merasa kesal ia langsung pergi menuju semak-semak dan melupakan rasa takutnya sejenak. Ditambah perutnya sudah meraung-raung sudah tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan kotoran.

"Dasar Naruto itu." Desis Kiba tak tahan, bahkan ia masih menutup hidungnya. Shino hanya dapat menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya seraya mengelus dada.

"Hoek!" Sepertinya si surai bata masih muntah.

"Hah~ mau bagaima-"

"SASUKE!"

Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong, Sasuke yang merasa terpanggil reflek berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Ada ap-!"

Grep!

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. "Itu hantu! Itu!"

Telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada kain hitam yang tengah tergantung di atas pohon. Sasuke menarik kain yang ternyata berupa baju tersebut. "Lihat! Kau kira ini hantu?" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk melihat apa yang ia pegang.

Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, dan Kiba yang masih menutup hidung menghampiri dengan panik. "Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya melihat Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Temanmu ini, salah mengira. Ia kira kaos ini hantu, bodoh sekali bukan?"

"Apa kaos?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu melihat kaos hitam yang Sasuke pegang. "Oh-hahaha... ah kau ini ada-ada saja, Sasuke."

Mendorong Sasuke, lalu Naruto memakai celananya. "Lihat apa kalian?! Cepat berbalik."

Tersadar akan pandangan mereka yang fokus melihat pusat Naruto, mereka berbalik sekaligus meneguk ludah, tentu saja baru kali ini mereka melihat 'milik' orang lain selain 'milik' mereka.

"Kenapa kau malah mendorongku bodoh!" Sasuke yang baru saja sadar karena didorong, berbalik marah pada Naruto.

"Wajahmu menyebalkan, _teme_."

"Apa-apaan itu?! Lalu, kenapa kau meneriaki namaku? Jangan katakan, kau buang air besar sambil membayangkan wajahku?!"

"Pfft-" diam-diam yang lain menahan tawa.

"Eh? Kau... kau tahu dari mana kalau aku membayangkan wajahmu?"

"Apa?! Kau mau mati?!" Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto.

"Buahahah!" Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah tertawa heboh, mencemooh Sasuke yang telah menjadi objek fantasi Naruto ketika buang air besar.

"Habisnya, ketika memikirkan wajahmu perutku tambah mulas dan lebih mudah mengeluarkan isinya."

Jawaban polos Naruto membuat Sasuke naik pitan. "Kau-!"

"Sudah Sasuke pfft- se..sebaiknya kita pergi pff-hahaha." Kiba merangkul Sasuke yang hendak memukul Naruto.

Mendorong Naruto, lalu ia pergi mendahuluinya. "Apa salahku?" Gumam Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo." Shikamaru tertawa, laku mengajak Naruto untuk menyusul Sasuke dan Kiba. Shino dan Gaara masih menahan tawa, namun mereka sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya, Naruto telah membuat penjara iblis tidak seburuk yang mereka bayangkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari kaos yang di buang Sasuke bertuliskan kata 'Tahanan'.

TBC

Hi Minna! Yuhuu! Saya balik lagi~

Akhirnya bisa update juga, bagaimana chapter diatas? SasuNaru-nya kurang? Gomen minna, berhubung ini Fic genre Fantasy-Action dan Friendship jadi saya lebih memfokuskan isi cerita yang berhubungan dengan Fantasy, tapi tenang... seiring berjalannya waktu moment mereka akan ditambah kok ^^ doakan saya tak habis ide. Aamiin.

Untuk; **Kurau, Akisa** , dan **Yassir**. Terima kasih sudah bersedia meminjamkan namanya, saya benar-benar merasa tertolong hehe, karena saya sudah habis stok karakter, maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Sebenarnya akun **Dwi341** yang duluan, tapi dikarenakan ia tak mau dimasukkan jadi tidak apa-apa kok, hehe saya ga maksa^^ maaf jika gak seru, semoga kamu masih mau baca ya haha ^^. Untuk saran memasukkan karakter dari anime Naruto, maaf sekali, karena karakter yang saya inginkan sudah dipakai semua dan disiapkan untuk chapter berikutnya, karena memang fic ini membutuhkan banyak karakter ^^ . Yap, jadi benar. Yang mati itu Lee ^^ hoho~ maaf bikin death chara, semua demi tuntutan plot.

Oke, Time to Thanks^^:

 **Guest (3), pipipip, Guest(2), Guest(1),3SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, guestar, Hajemin, GUEST, shafiraprakasa, hania31, kirito, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, gray, Lisa Amelia, Uchiha Liruke, yassir2374, Dwi341, aXsisyeolliefujo, Habibah794, shirota strain, 1namikazesaphirepl, Avanrio11, Ryouta Suke, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, AkarisaRuru, Aiko Vallery, michhazz.**

ada yang belum disebutin?

Kamus:

Kagemane no jutsu : Jurus bayangan.

Kuchiyose no jutsu : Jurus hewan (kontrak)

Jinju kombi henge : Jurus pertukaran kombinasi hewan dan manusia.

Suna shigure : Hujan pasir sesaat.

Tarenkakyuu : Tendangan beruntun.

Goninshuu : lima penjaga (Kimimaro, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Sakon, dan Jiroubou. Mereka adalah lima penjaga daerah oto yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru, bila kalian sudah membaca komik Naruto volume 23 pasti kalian kenal mereka)

Kumosoukai : Penyebaran jaring laba-laba.

Karatsu no mai : Tarian pohon pinus.

Ryusabakuryuu : Ombak padang pasir.

Sabaku Taisou : Requiem padang pasir.

A/N: Pertarungan antara Tim mawar dengab Gonninshu terinspirasi dari Komik Naruto vol 23-25. Sekedar info juga, Chapter 3 ini mencapai rekor baru mengetik saya, yaitu 7894 word. Hoho.

Semoga kalian suka ya chapter ini ^^ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya mucah *ketchup basah*

Eveus De Nymph


	4. Chapter 4 : Separated!

Tampak enam tahanan tanpa beralas tengah berjalan santai ditengah lebatnya hutan pulau Akuma. Mereka terus berjalan, memasuki gelapnya hutan yang ada di depan mereka.

Malam ini, sinar bulan kembali tertutupi oleh awan tebal berwarna abu-abu gelap. Sasuke yang berada paling belakang mendongak, menatap awan-awan yang tak tertutup dedaunan.

Angin mulai berhembus, membuat mata kirinya tertutupi rambut yang mulai memanjang. "Akan ada badai." Gumam Sasuke.

Kelima tahanan lainnya berhenti, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Detik berikutnya angin berhembus begitu kencang, hingga terasa menusuk permukaan kulit mereka, lalu disusul dengan...

Jger!

"Aa!" Naruto dan Kiba berteriak seketika, merespon suara petir yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya, lalu bergumam, "Benar, malam ini akan ada badai."

Jger!

Zraash!

Setelah petir untuk kedua kalinya meneriaki mereka, disusul hujan yang begitu deras.

"Si-sial! Kenapa hujan yang menimpa tubuhku terasa begitu sakit!" Naruto berceloteh seraya memayungi tubuhnya yang telah kurus dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh." Saran Kiba, yang lain mengangguk, lalu berlarian menuju pohon yang lebih besar.

Jger!

Petir langsung menyambar salah satu pohon yang akan mereka tuju, sehingga membuat pohon berukuran besar itu retak dan berakibat patahnya beberapa cabang pohon.

"Naruto!" Melihat Naruto yang akan tertimpa cabang pohon membuat Sasuke berteriak dan refleks berlari ke arahnya. Keempat tahanan lainnya berusaha mundur, karena beberapa cabang pohon besar itu kembali berjatuhan.

Grep! Bugh!

" _Dobe_! Pakai matamu!" Sasuke mulai meneriaki Naruto yang berada di dalam dekapannya. Naruto yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya mendongak, lalu menatap Sasuke seraya berkedip-kedip karena air hujan yang berusaha masuk ke matanya.

"Aku tak bisa melihat sepenuhnya."

"Ck. _Dobe_."

Kiba yang melihat kondisi Sasuke dan Naruto baik-baik saja mulai berteriak, kini mereka berada jauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto. "Sasuke! Naruto! Cepat kemari!"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Kiba yang terus-terusan berteriak seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Namun sayang, suara gemuruh hujan meredamkan suara Kiba.

"Apa Kiba menyuruh kita untuk mundur?!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, menatap Kiba yang terus-terusan mengibaskan tangannya dengan heboh. "Sepertinya ada bahaya. Ayo kita mundur!"

Naruto mengangguk, mengikuti Sasuke untuk meloncat kebelakang. Diujung sana Kiba melotot kaget, melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang mulai menghilang. "O-oi! Sasuke! Naruto!"

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya yang basah. "Mendokusai, sepertinya mereka salah mengira."

"Ayo kita susul Sasuke dan Naruto! Lihat mereka tiba-tiba pergi!" Kiba berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang semakin menghilang.

"Tidak. Kita akan mati kalau menyusul mereka." Ucap Gaara.

" _Ye_?! A-apa maksudmu?!"

Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan menunjuk langit. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini." Gaara kembali berucap. Sedangkan yang lain masih _shock_ dengan pandangan di depan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, ada dua gulungan angin pusar yang menghancurkan segala sesuatu di dekatnya, dan pusaran angin tersebut tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ti-tidak! Sasuke dan Naruto ada disana! Kita harus memanggil mereka!" Kiba mulai berlari, menuju Sasuke dan Naruto yang sekarang entah ada dimana. Dan mungkin saja, mereka berlari mendekati dua pusaran tersebut.

Grep!

Kiba menoleh, menatap tangannya yang telah ditahan Shino. "Tak ada waktu. Kita semua bisa mati, ayo pergi!"

Mata Kiba membola, menatap kaget Shino dan yang lainnya. Namun tarikan Shikamaru membuatnya sadar, ia pun berlari sekuat mungkin di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan. Lalu, ia menoleh kebelakang, berharap Sasuke dan Naruto akan baik-baik saja.

-SN-

Cit..cit..cit..

Kiba mulai membuka matanya, mata bak kucingnya itu menangkap beberapa ekor burung berwarna kuning tengah hinggap di depannya.

"Indah.."

"Kiba." Panggil Shikamaru.

Kepak! Kepak!

Kiba mendengus, melihat burung-burung tersebut pergi dari hadapannya. Lalu, ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Hoam~ sepertinya aku mimpi buruk semalam."

Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri menoleh, menatap Kiba yang tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Ha-ah. Ya, aku juga mimpi buruk semalam."

Shino yang masih tiduran mulai berdiri dan tegak di samping Shikamaru. "Aneh sekali." Gumamnya.

Gaara melirik, melihat Kiba yang masih sibuk dengan proses bangun tidurnya. "Oi, bangunlah dan lihat di depan matamu."

Kiba yang merasa di tegur langsung berdiri dengan malas, lalu memposisikan diri disamping Gaara. "Mana Sasuke dan Na-"

"-ruto..."

Hening.

Keempat pria itu hanya bisa diam. "Ja..jadi, semalam itu."

"Benar, semalam memang ada badai." Ucap Shikamaru, Kiba menoleh, menatap panik Shikamaru.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Naruto?!" Teriak Kiba.

Shikamaru membuang nafasnya dengan kasar, lalu Shino beralih pandang dan Gaara hanya menatap datar hutan yang telah kacau balau di depannya.

"Ti..tidak mungkin." Gumam Kiba, tanpa ia sadari air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sebenarnya, kita sudah memasuki penjara ketiga saat kita mengambil buah-buahan, ada yang aneh saat itu. Lalu, baju yang tergantung dan dikira Naruto tersebut hantu, seharusnya sudah membuat kita sadar, bahwa tempat yang kita pijaki semalam adalah penjara tingkat tiga." Ujar Shikamaru seraya menatap sedih hamparan hutan di depannya.

Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan termenung, dalam pikirannya Naruto pasti sudah...

" _Omedetou_! Tim mawar. Oh ya, oh ya, tinggal empat."

Tiba-tiba seorang sipir dengan rambut biru laut menghampiri Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Shino.

"Perkenalkan, saya sipir Misaki." Sipir wanita bernama Misaki itu menatap keempat pria di depannya dengan tajam, lalu ia tersenyum. "Sayang sekali, si tampan tak ada bersama kalian." Gumamnya.

"Ya, kami hanya berempat." Ucap Shikamaru, "Lalu, pusaran semalam apa kau yang mengendalikannya?"

Sipir misaki menatap Shikamaru penuh minat. "Benar sekali, dan pusaran tersebut adalah penjara ketiga. Siapa yang tersapu oleh pusaran tersebut, maka mereka akan terjebak selamanya disana tanpa pakaian sehelai pun."

Kiba bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan si sipir cantik. Tanpa sehelai pakaian berarti telanjang, sudah dipastikan siapapun yang tersapu akan mati kedinginan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Naruto?

Mengingat mereka berdua membuat Kiba menjadi sedih, menyesal rasanya meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa berusaha mengejarnya terlebih dahulu.

" _Yosh_ , silahkan pergi. Saya bersama sipir Yamato akan memperbaiki hutannya seperti sedia kala."

Keempat tahanan itu diam, merasa tak rela meninggalkan bukit yang menjadi batas antara mereka dan tempat terakhir mereka melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Oh ya, oh ya, apa kalian ingin terhisap oleh pusaran angin ku?" Misaki mengangkat tangannya, lalu...

Jger!

Tiba-tiba saja petir muncul, walau masih ada matahari yang menyinari. Mereka berempat mengangguk, lalu berlari turun dari bukit tinggi tersebut.

Misaki menatap kepergian tim mawar, lalu bersidekap. "Bahkan mereka enggan berbalik melihat tempat ini untuk terakhir kalinya..."

lalu ia menoleh, menatap hamparan hutan di belakangnya, "Dan Naruto, terima kasih sudah membuat penjaraku rusak."

-SN-

Kedip. Kedip.

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari wajah pucat Sasuke. Ia mulai berkedip seraya ingin menghalangi sinar matahari tersebut menggunakan tangannya. Namun ia merasa beban di atas dada dan bahunya terasa berat, membuat ia kesuliatan untuk mengangkat tangannya.

Lalu matanya mengerling kebawah, melihat rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang sedikit merusak pandangannya. Apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya bingung.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke mulai memanggil teman satu timnya itu, namun yang dipanggil tak kunjung bangun. Ia pun mulai menyingkirkan Naruto, dan duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia ternganga. Terlalu kaget dengan kondisi mereka saat ini.

Pipi Sasuke terasa memanas, cepat-cepat ia mencari daun disekitarnya yang ia rasa cukup untuk menutupi kemaluan Naruto.

Keadaan kembali sunyi, Sasuke masih diam seraya memunggungi Naruto yang telanjang bulat, dan keadaanya sekarang sama seperti Naruto. Ia baru teringat bahwa semalam ada badai, dan pusaran angin yang besar tiba-tiba saja menyapu mereka. Lalu...

"Ngh..."

Tersentak kaget, Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto yang sudah merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Sasuke. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa lenguhannya seperti itu? Pikir Sasuke kacau.

"Astaga." Kagetnya ketika kembali melihat benda Naruto yang sudah tak tertutup. Pipinya kembali memanas, merasa bodoh Sasuke mulai mengguncang tubuh Naruto, pura-pura tak peduli pada bagian bawah Naruto.

" _Dobe_! Bangun."

Naruto mengerjap, melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu. "Hentikan, aku lelah." Gumam Naruto seraya mengusir lengan Sasuke yang terus mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Bangun, kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Naruto membuka matanya, lalu duduk menghadap Sasuke. "A-astaga!" Pekik Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik, malu melihat bagian bawah Sasuke. Kenapa mereka telanjang? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya? Pikir Naruto ngawur.

"Sa..sasuke, kau apakan aku?"

 _Doeng_. Sumpah, ingin rasanya Sasuke menendang bokong kenyal Naruto itu. Konyol sekali pikiran kotor Naruto itu, bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran bahwa Sasuke telah meng-apa-apa-kan dirinya.

" _Dobe_ , kau pikir aku melakukan apa?"

Naruto menoleh "Lalu, kenapa kita berdua telanjang?! Lagi pula badanku terasa remuk, aku lelah. Pasti kau telah melakukan sesuatu padaku."

Sasuke merasa jengah, lalu ia menyeringai. Bermain-main sedikit tak apa, kan? "Lalu, apa masalahnya kalau aku melakukan ini itu pada tubuhmu? Kau takut hamil?"

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memucat. "K-kau.."

Selanjutnya, Naruto berdiri dan menjambak rambut raven Sasuke kuat.

"Aa!" Pekik Sasuke kaget.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Brengsek!"

Sasuke ikut berdiri, lalu mencoba melepaskan tangan tan Naruto. Kini ia sudah tertunduk-tunduk karena kekuatan Naruto yang begitu besar.

"Berani-beraninya kau! Bagaimana kalau aku beneran hamil ha?! Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh.

"Sial, rambutku rontok." Ucap Sasuke kesal. "Aku hanya main-ma.. hei kau menangis?" Sasuke yang kaget melihat Naruto yang sudah bercucuran air mata mendekatinya.

"Aku cuma main-main. Sungguh, aku pun baru bangun." Ucap Sasuke, dalam hati ia menertawakan wajah Naruto.

"Lagian pria mana bisa hamil, bodoh."

Naruto mendelik, menatap Sasuke kesal. "Bisa!"

"Heh, kenapa otakmu dangkal sekali."

"Kubilang bisa, ya bisa!"

"Sudahlah, intinya aku hanya bercanda. Lebih baik kita cari pakaian kita. Bukankah kau menemukan pakaian yang tergantung semalam?" Sasuke berdiri, dan mulai mencari-cari pakaian yang kalau saja tergantung di beberapa pohon yang masih kokoh.

Naruto ikut berdiri, lalu mensejajarkan dirinya pada Sasuke. "Benarkah kau tak melakukan apapun pada tubuhku?" Tanya Naruto. Yang ditanya menatap malas Naruto. "Kau pikir aku nafsu pada seorang pria seperti mu?"

Naruto merengut, lalu pandangannya teralih pada pada kain besar yang ia yakin baju di dekat reruntuhan pohon. "Aku dapat!" Teriaknya, segera ia berlari menuju baju hitam tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto menoleh, lalu menatap iri Naruto yang tengah memegang sebuah baju yang teramat besar. Pasti pemiliknya memiliki tubuh super besar, pikir Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Naruto memakai pakaian yang kebesaran tersebut. Sasuke yang iri, kembali mencari pakaian. Untung saja matahari pagi terasa panas, hingga ia merasa hangat.

"Ah! Aku dapat lagi!" Teriak Naruto. Sasuke menoleh, lagi-lagi ia menatap iri Naruto yang mendapat celana tahanan yang sudah robek pada bagian paha kiri.

Merasa lengkap Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih telanjang. Naruto yang melihat tubuh Sasuke, sebisa mungkin menghindari untuk menatap bagian bawah Sasuke.

"Sudah dapat?" Tanya Naruto.

" _Usuratonkachi_ , apa kau melihat sesuatu di tanganku?" Jawab Sasuke kesal. Naruto merengut, lalu ikut membantu Sasuke mencari pakaian yang tersisa.

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga matahari semakin terasa menyengat di kulit mereka. Sasuke yang sedari tadi bergerak kesana kemari, sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto.

Sasuke pun dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto. "Lihat! Hutannya kembali seperti semula!"

Plak!

Sasuke menempeleng kepala Naruto. " _Dobe_ , kukira kau mendapat baju."

Naruto merengut, kesal bukan main. Lalu ia pergi, menjauhi Sasuke yang terasa menyebalkan. "Lihat saja, kalau ketemu baju tak akan ku kasih."

Setelah berucap demikian, Naruto mendongak. Lalu sebuah baju hitam terlihat membelit salah satu cabang pohon. Naruto tersenyum, lalu berniat mengambil baju tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

Ia mencoba memanjat, hingga sampailah ia di atas. "Eh, bukan baju?" Gumamnya ketika berhasil mendapatkan celana yang ia kira baju. "Oi, Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menoleh dengan malas. Namun, seketika matanya berbinar ketika melihat Naruto yang mengibas-ngibaskan celana tahanan. "Kau mau ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke yang berfirasat buruk menatap tajam Naruto, lalu menghampiri pohon tersebut. "Cepat berikan." Titah Sasuke.

Naruto mencibir. "Tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Aish, cepat berikan, _dobe_." Kesal Sasuke, ia sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaannya yang telanjang.

"Kau harus menggendongku sampai aku puas." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mendecak, " _Dobe_ , kau pikir aku mau?"

"Yasudah. Cari saja lagi." Naruto memasangkan celana tersebut diatas kepalanya, lalu bersandar pada cabang pohon di belakangnya.

"Sial." Desis Sasuke. Ia pun beranjak, dan berusaha kembali mencari pakaian.

Waktupun kembali berlalu dengan cepat, kini Naruto tengah mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang terasa panas, ditambah baju yang ia pakai benar-benar sangatlah besar. Sehingga beberapa kali bahunya tereskspos, karena bajunya melorot.

"Aku terima syaratnya! Dan sekarang cepatlah turun!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak, rautnya tercetak jelas bahawa ia sudah lelah dan kesal. Naruto tersenyum senang, lalu ia bersiap untuk turun.

Namun detik berikutnya ia terdiam. "Sasuke.."

"Ck, cepat turun!" Sasuke yang tak sabar kembali berteriak.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa turun."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat perempatan tiba-tiba muncul disudut dahi Sasuke. "Berhenti main-main! cepat turun!"

"Aku serius! Sasuke, bagaimana ini!" Naruto yang sekarang posisinya sedang bergelantungan itu mulai merengek.

Sasuke mendengus, pohon dihadapannya ini lumayan tinggi pula. "Apa kau bodoh? Turun seperti saat kau naik tadi."

"Tak bisa! Sasuke cepat turunkan aku! Hiks."

"Bodoh..." desis Sasuke. "Cepat loncat! Aku akan menangkapmu!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Tidak! Kau pasti tidak menangkapku!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Loncat saja!" Sasuke merentangkan tangannya. Naruto yang melihat itu menatap ragu Sasuke, pasti ia dibiarkan jatuh hingga kakinya patah. Lalu Sasuke pergi seraya mengambil celananya.

"Percaya padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas, melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya yakin membuatnya sedikit tenang, lalu secara perlahan ia melepaskan pegangannya.

"Bagus, lepas saja, _dobe_."

"Aa! Tidak-tidak!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto kembali memeluk cabang pohon tempat ia bergelantungan.

"Sial.." desis Sasuke kesal. Oh ayolah, ia sudah lelah berteriak, dan si bodoh itu tak mau turun.

"Naruto, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Berjanji akan menangkap dan memenuhi syarat dari Naruto. Jadi, percayalah." Ucap Sasuke konyol, Naruto yang melihat itu menahan tawa. Kini ia sudah kembali tenang, mempersiapkan dirinya, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya pada cabang pohon tersebut.

Sasuke yang tak siap, kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pegangannya. "Oi!" Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap Naruto, namun karena tak terlalu siap dan kuat, kini ia malah dijadikan zona penerjunan bagi Naruto.

Bugh!

Keduanya pun terjatuh, dengan Sasuke dibawahnya. "Ugh~" gumam Naruto. Lalu ia melihat Sasuke yang telah terpejam.

"Sa-sasuke?" Panggil Naruto.

Namun, Sasuke tak kunjung membuka matanya. "O-oi, Sasuke.."

Lagi, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Naruto mematung, jangan-jangan...

"Sasuke mati?"

Cepat-cepat Naruto menyingkir, lalu mendekatkan telinganya pada dada Sasuke. "Astaga! Tidak ada detakan!" Teriak Naruto panik.

"Sasuke! SASUKE BANGUN! HIKS, JANGAN MATI, SASUKEE!" Raung Naruto seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Berisik!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget, menatap Sasuke seraya berkaca-kaca. Lalu, detik berikutnya ia memeluk Sasuke erat. "Sasuke kau hidup?!"

" _Dobe_ , kau kira aku bisa mati semudah itu?" Ucap Sasuke, ia pun duduk, lalu dengan cepat ia menarik celana yang sudah kusam itu dari kepala Naruto.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau mati." Ucap Naruto lega.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu memakai celana tesebut. "Sebaiknya kita pergi, aku yakin tak ada lagi baju disekitar sini." Naruto mengangguk, lalu berdiri.

"Cepat naik."

"Eh?" Naruto kebingungan, melihat Sasuke yang telah memunggunginya seraya berjongkok.

"Cepat naik, bodoh." Seru Sasuke.

Naruto terkesiap. "Tak apa, batalkan saja. Sepertinya kau lelah."

"Tak bisa, aku sudah bejanji tadi."

Naruto terdiam, lalu ia senyum, dan menghampiri punggung putih Sasuke. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto sesaat setelah ia menaiki punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Sasuke sudah berhenti.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat Sasuke yang tengah menunduk.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto menggeleng pelan, lalu berusaha meludahi darah yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto.

-SN-

Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada meja kayu di depannya. Ia teringat pada adiknya Sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa ada di pulau Akuma, tepanya di penjara iblis ini.

Ctak!

Mata tajam Itachi terpejam, lalu jari-jarinya kembali mengetuk meja kayu di depannya dengan santai. Tak peduli beberapa kali cambukan telah di layangkan pada bokongnya. Ya, hari ini jadwal hukuman cambuk untuk timnya.

Pikirannya sedang kacau, Sasuke pasti sudah kuat saat ini. Tak menutup kemungkinan, kan, Sasuke bisa menyusulnya di penjara tingkat tujuh. Dan jika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia tak yakin adiknya itu akan menyapanya dan melepas rindu dengan berpelukan seperti yang dilakukan keluarga pada umunya

Ctak!

Atau jangan-jangan, kedatangan adiknya bermaksud untuk balas dendam padanya?

Itachi menghentikkan ketukan jarinya pada meja kayu di depannya. "Ini gawat."

-SN-

Malam sudah tiba, Naruto yang sudah turun sejak akan menaiki bukit itu melihat Sasuke yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan miris.

Bagaimana tidak, kini mereka sudah berada di atas bukit tertinggi yang sudah dipastikan suhu udaranya lebih dingin. Sasuke pasti sudah sangat kedinginan, karena tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos begitu saja.

"Sasuke? Kita istirahat dulu."

Sasuke yang berada di depan Naruto, berhenti. "Kau sudah lelah?"

Naruto menggeleng, lalu mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. "Tidak, aku khawatir denganmu."

Sasuke tertegun, lalu ia melihat kebawah. "Kita lewati dulu bukit ini. Sepertinya istirahat di dalam hutan lebih baik dan lebih hangat dari pada di bukit ini."

Naruto pun mengangguk, lalu mereka mulai berjalan turun. Bukit yang begitu tinggi, membuat perjalanan mereka untuk sampai ke dalam hutan cukup lama.

"Sasuke, kenapa hanya ada kita berdua?"

Sasuke mengernyit, kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto dari tadi tak membahas masalah semalam. Apa ia melupakannya?

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Sasuke. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke bingung, ia merasa ada yang aneh.

Mereka pun terus berjalan, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, kini mereka sudah memasuki hutan, dan hutan yang mereka masuki terasa berbeda, terasa lebih hangat dan wangi. Sasuke berhenti, melihat hutan di depannya dengan seksama.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Namun detik berikutnya Sasuke menggeleng. "Ayo kita istirahat di pohon itu." Sasuke menunjuk arah pohon yang cukup besar agar dapat di sandar berdua.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke, dan mereka pun duduk. Beberapa kali Sasuke terdengar menghela nafas dan menekan-nekan dadanya, Naruto yang melihatnya merasa heran.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke datar. Naruto pun mengendikkan bahunya, lalu melihat keatas. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena malam ini ada bulan yang menerangi hutan. Setidaknya, sinar rembulan membuat suasana tak se-seram semalam.

Deg.

Semalam? Ah! Ia ingat sekarang, lalu ia melihat Sasuke dengan takut. "Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru ingat semalam itu.."

"Ugh. Dingin sekali." Tiba-tiba Sasuke meringkuk. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke meringkuk mulai panik.

"Sasuke?"

"Dingin.." gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau meminjam bajuku sebentar?" Tawar Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar tawaran Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan bersikap seolah-olah ia tak kedinginan.

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?" Naruto kebingungan. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengan Sasuke ini, tadi ia bersikap seolah-olah ada badai salju yang menimpanya dan sekarang, ia melihat Sasuke sudah segar seperti sedia kala. Secepat itu kah perubahan suhu yang menimpa Sasuke? Pikir Naruto heran.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan apa yang kau lihat di pusaran angin itu, maka aku juga akan melupakan apa yang aku lihat." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, ah, jadi Sasuke tadi mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pura-pura kedinginan. Pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah."

-SN-

"Akhirnya Shikamaru sadar.." gumam Shino.

Shikamaru mengerjap, lalu melihat Kiba yang tengah menggigiti kukunya. Melihat Kiba tiba-tiba saja ingatannya teringat pada kejadian di hutan tadi siang. "Kiba maafkan aku."

"T-tak apa, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah menendang jagoanmu hingga pingsan."

Shikamaru mengangguk, masih dapat dirasakannya rasa ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan penjara keempat yang baru saja mereka lewati. Kalau bagian bawahnya tak di tendang oleh Kiba, ia dan Kiba pasti sudah ditangkap oleh akar-akar tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia mungkin tak punya nafsu. Kalau tak ada Gaara, mungkin kita semua sudah masuk ke penjara tadi."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, bau bunga tersebut masih tercium. Aku takut kalian kembali tak terkendali." Ucap Gaara.

Yang lainnya mengangguk, dengan cepat mereka menjauhi area hutan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sipir penjara tingkat empat kenapa tidak muncul, ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Che, mungkin ia malu karena telah merancang penjara dengan pikiran kotor seperti itu." Jawab Shikamaru.

Kiba tertawa. "Haha, benar juga."

Mereka pun meninggalkan area hutan yang dimaksud, dan bersiap untuk menghadapi penjara konyol selanjutnya.

-SN-

Cepat-cepat Sasuke membuka matanya, ia mulai mendengus. Meyakinkan bahwa indera penciumannya tak salah.

"Aroma ini... tidak salah lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aroma yang sudah kucurigai dari awal memasuki hutan ini. Che, aroma seperti ini tak akan mempan untukku."

"Sasukehh~"

Deg.

Merasa namanya dipanggil se-erotis itu, Sasuke menoleh. Melihat Naruto yang tengah bersender di bahunya. Sial, Sasuke lupa kalau ada Naruto bersamanya.

"Naruto, bangun."

"Ngh?"

"Bangun."

Naruto terbangun, matanya yang berat menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ada ap- hmm.. bau apa ini?" Gumam Naruto. Matanya terpejam mengikuti aroma bau yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya cepat-cepat menarik Naruto agar segera berdiri. "Naruto, kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Tunggu, Sasuke."

Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke. "Baunya enak sekali, rasanya.. rasanya aku ingin..."

Gawat, Naruto akan terjerat aroma memabukkan ini. Ia malah sempat bersantai tadi karena ia pikir dapat menahan aroma tersebut. Namun, ia lupa sedang bersama Naruto yang mungkin saja tak bisa menahan aromanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Naruto pergi. Menjauhi aroma memabukkan tersebut.

"Sasuke tunggu.."

Suara Naruto yang terdengar serak entah kenapa membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat.

"Biarkan aku mencium baunya sebentar." Ucap Naruto

"Bau yang kau cium itu adalah aroma yang dapat membangkitkan gairah seks, jika kau sudah menghirupnya sebanyak mungkin. Kau bisa tak terkendali dan-"

Bruk!

Sasuke yang tengah berjalan cepat tiba-tiba saja terdorong kedepan, lalu ia berbalik dan hendak berdiri. Namun, Naruto yang melihatnya dengan cepat menindih Sasuke.

"Sasukehh~"

Sasuke terdiam. Merasa terbuai dengan suara Naruto yang terdengar seksi. Dan saat ini, Sasuke hanya berharap ia masih bisa menahan nafsunya dengan menutup mulut Naruto rapat-rapat.

TBC

Maaf karena lama sekali update-nya. Bulan ini, saya sedang dilanda kesibukan parah yang membuat saya sering jatuh sakit.

Diatas, sudah di kasih sedikit penjelasan kalo Sasuke dan Naruto itu sebenarnya kuat, sangat kuat malah. Jadi yang penasaran dengan kekuatan SasuNaru, mungkin diatas sudah bisa kebayang, kan? seberapa kuat mereka.

Dan mungkin masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini?

Maaf sekali belum bisa balas review, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya, saya harap masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya. Haha. Kalau begitu, Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5 : Unexpected Story

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Detak jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat kala melihat Naruto semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Sasukehh.."

Gulp.

Menelan ludah dengan sulit Sasuke pun memejamkan mata, enggan melihat ekspresi Naruto. Bau aroma memabukkan tersebut kian melekat di hidung Sasuke. Ia boleh saja tahan akan aroma itu, namun... dengan Naruto di atas tubuhnya, lalu bahu kiri yang terekspos begitu saja, dan lagi... KENAPA EKSPRESI NARUTO SE-EROTIS ITU! Membuat Sasuke frustasi seketika. Sasuke yakin dengan keadaan seperti ini mungkin saja sesuatu di dalam dirinya akan bangkit.

"Ini gawat." Batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba hembusan lembut menerpa leher Sasuke. Terkejut, Sasuke melihat kepala Naruto yang tengah merunduk, menghembuskan nafas tepat di lehernya yang jenjang.

"Na...naruto!" Panggil Sasuke, berniat untuk menyadarkan teman satu timnya itu.

Yang di panggil mendongak, lalu tersenyum miring seraya memperlihatkan deret giginya yang putih, lalu diantara deret gigi yang rapi tersebut, terdapat dua buah taring yang sama seperti Sasuke lihat di pusaran air kemarin malam.

"Naruto, kau.."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan, suaranya berubah menjadi begitu berat.

Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, Sasuke mencari-cari sesuatu hal yang dapat membantunya untuk menyadarkan Naruto.

Krauk!

"Argh!" Raung Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika taring Naruto menancap leher jenjangnya. Seketika tubuh Sasuke gemetar, menahan rasa sakit pada lehernya yang sudah di pastikan bolong.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke kesal.

Menulikan pendengarannya, Naruto malah memperdalam gigitan pada leher Sasuke yang tengah mendongak, menahan sakit.

Darah mulai merembes keluar, mata biru Naruto kini sudah berubah menjadi merah, terdapat kilatan di dalam matanya ketika melihat darah yang mengalir. Naruto sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya, lalu menjilati darah tersebut.

"Ugh!" Lenguhan Sasuke terdengar, rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi perih sekaligus geli.

Naruto terus menjilati leher Sasuke tanpa ampun, sesekali menghisap darah tersebut dengan ganas. Merasa Naruto tak akan menghentikkan kegiatan menghisap darahnya, dengan kuat Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari lehernya.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke lagi, kini ia masih kesusahan untuk menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari lehernya. Naruto yang 'ini' begitu kuat. Sasuke pun frustasi ketika Naruto mulai mengecupi daerah lukanya.

"Cukup!" Teriak Sasuke.

Seakan tuli, Naruto masih saja mengecupi leher Sasuke tampa ampun. Mendengus kesal, Sasuke kini diam seraya memejamkan mata dan memilih untuk berkonsentrasi.

Ia diam untuk beberapa saat, sampai tak menyadari Naruto sudah menggigit kembali lehernya.

Detik berikutnya, entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Naruto terpental jauh. Naruto meringis, mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang menghantam pohon, ia yakin Sasuke lah yang membuat ia terpental. Cepat-cepat Sasuke berdiri, lalu menatap Naruto sengit.

"Coba kendalikan setan yang ada di dalam dirimu itu, Naruto!"

Naruto mendongak, matanya masih merah, gigi taringnya pun masih ada. "Kemari kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Cepat!" Suara Naruto meninggi dan berubah menjadi begitu berat.

Sasuke berbalik, memilih untuk meninggalkan Naruto yang telah hilang kendali.

Grep!

BUGH!

"Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk, sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja terpental itu terasa remuk. Memejamkan mata, Sasuke mencoba merasakan kembali indera perasanya yang sempat hilang.

"Sasuke. Mau kemana kau." Desis Naruto.

Setelah berucap demikian, ia kembali menduduki Sasuke tanpa peduli bahwa orang yang didudukinya hampir hilang kesadaran.

Sasuke yang hanya diam saja membuat Naruto geram, lalu tangannya mencekik leher Sasuke, memaksa pria emo itu untuk melihatnya. "Kau mencoba meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Uhuk!" Sasuke masih batuk, dadanya yang masih sakit akibat tertimpa Naruto ketika menjadi zona penerjunan kini tambah terasa ngilu. Ia meringis kesakitan, merasa kekuatan Naruto sudah mencapai kegilaan.

Naruto yang mencekik Sasuke mulai menusuk leher tersebut menggunakan jari-jari kukunya yang panjang.

"Kkhh-" Sasuke tak dapat berkata lagi, ia ingin melawan. Tapi rasa sakit mengalahkannya.

Membuka matanya, Sasuke kini melihat Naruto yang tengah membelakangi sinar rembulan, wajahnya terlihat redup dengan seringai kejam yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Na-ru.. he-hen-thikhan." Sasuke mencoba berbicara, wajahnya sudah membiru akibat di cekik, darah pun sudah keluar untuk kedua kalinya dari leher Sasuke.

Naruto tak bergeming, ia masih menatap setan ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sasuke meraih kepala Naruto. Sejenak Naruto menaikkan alisnya, detik berikutnya pria _raven_ tersebut menarik kepala Naruto, berniat menyatukkan bibir Naruto dengan miliknya.

Kecup-gigit.

Sasuke melakukannya ditengah-tengah wajahnya yang membiru. Alhasil cekikkan pada leher Sasuke melonggar.

Melepaskan kecupannya, Sasuke menatap Naruto. Kini mata Naruto sudah kembali menjadi biru, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong, taringnya pun sudah hilang. Sejenak Sasuke menahan nafasnya, perasaan aneh kembali menggelitik hatinya, lalu detik berikutnya Naruto melotot kaget.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tersentak, lalu pandangnnya turun melihat dada bagian depan Naruto tiba-tiba saja basah. Selanjutnya, sebuah akar merobek pakaian bagian dada Naruto.

"Kkhhe-" Suara Naruto tertahan, matanya masih melotot kaget, darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Naruto!" Pekik Sasuke.

Jrash!

Akar tersebut di tarik secara paksa, membuat tubuh Naruto terjatuh setelah tersentak hebat.

"Naruto!" Panggil Sasuke lagi. Posisi Naruto kini memeluknya karena ia masih berada di pangkuan Sasuke.

Akar yang tadinya menusuk Naruto kini menjulang tinggi, berubah menjadi lebar, sehingga menutupi sinar rembulan yang menerpa Sasuke dan Naruto.

Crack!

Sasuke pindah cepat dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ketika akar tersebut mulai menyerangnya. Naruto yang tergolek di tubuhnya membuat ia kesulitan bergerak.

Ia tahu, Naruto masih hidup. Ya, Naruto masih hidup.

Walau ia tadi berniat untuk meninggalkannya, entah kenapa setelah melihat pandangan kosong Naruto, Sasuke sedikit mengerti satu hal tentangnya.

Bahwa, Naruto sangat kesepian.

-SN-

Tim Akatsuki kembali berkumpul di sudut ruang makan penjara tingkat akhir. Mereka akan kembali membahas rencana kaburnya mereka dari penjara gila ini.

"Sasori, sudah kau temukan peta penjara ini?" Tanya Yahiko pada pemuda berwajah baby face tersebut.

Sasori yang ditanya menggeleng. "Belum."

Menghela nafas, Yahiko menatap Konan yang berada di sisi kirinya. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, Yahiko. Kita berada di atas puncak. Jika kita ingin kabur, kita harus turun yang artinya kembali melewati penjara-penjara sebelumnya." Informasi Konan.

Yang lain kini menatap Yahiko, menunggu sang ketua untuk berbicara.

"Itachi, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Yahiko tiba-tiba.

Mereka pun dengan kompak menatap Itachi yang tengah melamun. "Itachi?" Panggil Yahiko lagi.

"Hm?"

Mendengus Deidara menatap kesal Itachi. "Jadi dari tadi arwah kau tak ada disini?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Itachi datar.

Yang lain saling tatap. "Sepertinya kau ada masalah." Ucap Yahiko.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Tidak ada."

"Lalu?" Tanya Nagato. Heran dengan sikap Itachi yang tak fokus.

Itachi menatap rekan kriminalnya. "Aku tengah memikirkan ide."

Yang lain diam, tiba-tiba tertarik dengan ucapan Itachi. Yahiko bersidekap, lalu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Oh ya? apa itu?"

-SN-

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pink tengah mondar-mandir. Ia menatap empat rekannya yang tengah tertidur. Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ia membangunkan seorang wanita berambut panjang di bawahnya.

"Hinata." Panggilnya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh seorang tahanan baru itu.

Wanita dengan mata sayu itu mulai membuka matanya, lalu menatap Sakura yang tengah berjongkok. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini."

Hinata menatap bingung Sakura. "Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyanya.

Sakura diam sejenak, matanya memutar, pose orang berpikir. "Bisakah kau bujuk Tenten dan Temari untuk membuka jeruji itu, bukankah mereka sangat menyukaimu?"

Hinata makin mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu melihat Temari dan Tenten yang tengah terlelap. Ino yang berada diujung ruangan tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah kau tidur saja, _Pig_." Ucap Sakura.

Ino memutar bola matanya-malas. "Aku hanya bertanya, _Jenong_."

"Kau!" Seru Sakura.

"Apa?" Tantang Ino.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan rambut yang di kuncir empat bangun, matanya yang merah menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian, lalu Tenten yang baru saja terbangun mengucek matanya.

Sakura dan Ino terdiam. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Mereka ini ribut sekali!" Adu Temari pada Tenten.

Wanita manis itu menatap Sakura-Ino-Hinata dengan pandangan tajam. "Kalian ingin diam, atau kujadikan kasurku?"

Meneguk ludah, ketiga tahanan itu langsung menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Sial." Umpat Sakura kesal karena sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menemui Sasuke.

-SN-

Seorang pria bermasker tengah menatap layar di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kini tak dapat mengawasi penjara tingkat ketiga atau pun keempat, karena penjara tersebut adalah hutan lebat. Pria berkepala tiga itu mengusap dagunya, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Memilih keluar.

Sesampainya di luar, Kakashi menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan awan. Yamato sedang sibuk membantu Misaki dalam membangun kembali penjara ketiga, Iruka sedang menangani tahanan baru, lalu Aoba ia pastikan sedang menonton tahanan yang tengah bercumbu di penjara keempat.

"Hm.." gumam Kakashi. Detik berikutnya ia menyeringai, lalu menatap sekilas ruangannya. Merasa bosan ia pun turun, memilih untuk menghampiri sipir Aoba.

-SN-

Sasuke terus berlari seraya menggendong tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemas. Ia terus berlari menjauhi tiga akar besar yang tengah mengejarnya. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, mengukur seberapa jauh jarak antara ia dan akar tersebut.

Sreek!

Bunyi seretan akar tersebut semakin cepat, pertanda bahwa akar-akar mematikan tersebut akan segera menuntaskan apapun di depannya.

Krak!

Bug!

Sasuke menyingkir, menghindari akar yang hampir saja kembali menusuk tubuh Naruto dan ia. Akibat dari menghindari akar tersebut, ia dan Naruto jadi terpental jauh.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke.

Segera Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menjaga agar akar tersebut tak menusuk kembali tubuh Naruto. Ia diam sejenak, berusaha konsentrasi di tengah-tengah kondisi yang buruk. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah sayap seperti kelelawar bewarna abu-abu keluar dari punggung kanan Sasuke diikuti sebuah ukiran unik bewarna hitam yang menghiasi sebelah wajah Sasuke.

CRASHH!

Satu akar terpotong dan mengeluarkan cairan merah dari potongan akar tersebut, Sasuke berbalik lalu kembali menahan dua akar lainnya dan memotong kembali akar tersebut.

CRASHH!

Cairan merah tersebut muncrat seketika mengenai wajah Sasuke. Aroma yang tadinya sempat hilang kembali tercium, kini semakin pekat. Sasuke yang tersadar, perlahan menarik sayapnya kedalam tubuh.

"Argh!" Teriak Sasuke ketika sayapnya telah kembali tertanam sempurna.

"Sakit." Eluh Sasuke menahan perih di punggungnya, ia pun menyentuh lehernya yang perlahan mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya. Lalu ia berbalik, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia membawa Naruto untuk menjauh dari hutan tersebut dengan mengendongnya.

Di tempat yang sama, tampak seorang sipir tengah meninju pohonnya.

"Sial! Maaf sekali Kakashi, malam ini kau tak dapat tontonan menarik."

Kakashi yang berada di belakang sipir tersebut tersenyum miring "Tidak, justru ini adalah tontonan yang sangat menarik, Aoba."

Sipir bernama Aoba itu turun dari pohonnya, "ya, jika kau datang lebih awal, kau akan melihat adegan dimana mereka.. ya begitulah."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum, lalu ia berniat untuk pamit dan kembali ketempatnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kakashi tak dapat menahan senyumannya yang berkembang lebar di balik masker hitamnya.

-SN-

"Itachi? Kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" Tanya Yahiko.

Itachi hanya menatap lurus kedepan. "Yahiko, sebentar lagi adikku akan datang."

Yahiko membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan ucapan Itachi. "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bi-"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti aku melihat Sasuke di layar monitor ruang Kakashi. Dengar Yahiko, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sasuke." Itachi menoleh, lalu melihat Yahiko yang perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Itachi tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil sebilah besi tajam untuk diasah.

"Tapi Itachi, ada ditingkat mana Sasuke sekarang?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi menurut prediksiku ia akan datang bulan depan."

"Secepat itu?"

Itachi mengangguk, "sebaiknya kita harus cepat. Misi pertama, kita bunuh tahanan nomor tujuh puluh dua, enam puluh tiga dan lima puluh satu."

"Kenapa kita harus membunuh tahanan nomor tujuh puluh dua, enam puluh tiga dan lima puluh satu lebih dahulu?" Deidara dan tim Akatsuki lainnya yang baru saja masuk kedalam jeruji bertanya.

Itachi dan Yahiko menoleh, "Bagaimana, apa Kakashi sudah kembali?" Tanya Yahiko.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, lalu bisa dijelaskan alasan kita membunuh tiga tahanan itu lebih dahulu?"

"Besok, mereka ditugaskan untuk menggali sebuah tanah di belakang penjara yang sudah dipastikan tak akan ada yang mengawasi. Lalu, selanjutnya tugas akan di lempar ke tahanan dengan nomor enam puluh lima sampai enam puluh delapan."

Konan mengangguk, lalu ia kembali bertanya. "Apakah kita memilih target?"

"Ya, jika setiap harinya kita membunuh tiga tahanan, maka dalam waktu dua puluh satu hari semua tahanan sudah tidak ada. Dan waktu kita hanya satu bulan, jika satu hari saja rencana gagal, maka sisa waktu kita semakin menipis. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai gagal. Karena hanya waktu satu bulan ini saja para sipir hanya sedikit yang bertugas." Jelas Yahiko panjang lebar.

"Ano.. memangnya satu bulan ini ada apa?" Tanya Deidara.

Pletak!

"Aw! Sakit, Hidan!" Protes Deidara pada Hidan yang tiba-tiba saja menempeleng kepalanya.

"Apa kau lupa? Upacara kedatangan tiga _Sannin_ akan dilaksanakan akhir bulan ini. Jadi para sipir itu akan sibuk menyiapkan upacara tersebut." Jelas Sasori.

"Ha? Benarkah?" Tanya Deidara sekali lagi.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Yahiko, yang ditanya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Baiklah, sampai disini saja. Persiapkan diri kalian." Ucap Yahiko.

Yang lain mengangguk, lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. "Semoga berhasil." Gumam Yahiko.

-SN-

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjap, lalu melihat Sasuke yang tengah ikut menatapnya. "Sasu..." setelahnya Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke menaruh kepala Naruto di tanah secara perlahan, lalu ia berbaring disamping Naruto seraya menatap wajah _tan_ tersebut dengan seksama.

Sinar rembulan masih menyinari keduanya, merasa matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka, perlahan Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke."

Membuka mata, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang masih terpejam. "Hn." Balas Sasuke, namun beberapa detik kemudian tak ada jawaban kembali dari Naruto. Sasuke yang berpikir bahwa Naruto hanya mengigau memilih untuk kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke membuka matanya. Namun ia tak menatap Naruto, ia hanya diam saja, memikirkan bagaimana bisa jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat hanya karena mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto?

Dan malam itu, sebuah kisah tak terduga mulai tertulis.

TBC.

Hoya minna-san!

Sepertinya sudah basi, ya? Astaga, sudah berapa bulan saya ngga nyentuh dunia perpanpikan karena tugas kuliah saya yang aduhai alamak banyak bener.

Aaa saya kangen sekali! kira-kira kalian ada yang kangen tidak, ya?*plak.

Haha, tangan saya sudah gatal sekali ingin melanjutkan TDP dan cerita-cerita saya yang lainnya xD Makanya saat ada waktu luang seperti ini, langsung saja cus update cerita. Mungkin karena sudah sangat lama, jadi gaya penulisan dan suasana ceritanya sedikit berubah (bagi yang sadar) tapi, saya sangat berharap, bahwa perubahan itu tak mengubah selera reader TDP yang masih menunggu ff ini.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau menunggu dan review di chap sebelumnya. Oh, ya. Bagi kalian yang berselancar di Wattpad, yuk selancarin*?* Wattpad saya **Eveus_ (Bukan Eveus99)** disana ada cerita yang ngga saya post di FFN. Semoga kalian suka ya ^0^

Okay, mind to review?


End file.
